warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Artifact Registry
The following is a database to help direct you to artifacts in Warehouse 13. The list is organized alphabetically by the artifacts name, not the actual object. Gadgets used by or stored in the Warehouse can be found here. Artifacts mentioned in the Warehouse 13 series, comics, novel or other spinoff material are marked as (*). Canon artifacts with fan made effects or histories are marked (canon). The link in the parenthesis will take you to the Warehouse 13 Official Wiki artifact page. # *007's Gadgets *1st Dalai Lama's Singing Bowl *3-D Glasses *9th Parachute Chasseur Regiment Pin *12 Case of Cheetah Energy Drink *12th Street Sign and Rubble From The Algiers Motel *15th Century Rat Catching Bag *16th Century Ear Trumpet * *17th Century Bifocals *23 Blades from the Assassination of Julius Caesar *24 Case of Red Bull Energy Drink *42nd Street Film Marquee * *50 Shades of Grey Wine *76 Trombones (canon) *90s "Batman" Playing Cards *1800s Safety Coffin Bell *1895 White House Christmas Tree Lights *1907 Thomas Flyer from the 1908 New York to Paris Race *1916 Jersey Shore Shark Tooth *1930s Santa Claus Hat *1940s Damaged Rotary Phone *1950s Blue Police Telephone Box *1950's Refigerator *1950s Skillet *1950s Vegas Poker Deck *1955 Triple Die-Cents *1956 Beaverton Horse Show Trophy *1960s Telephone *1965 Pontiac Ambulance Emergency Lights *1977 NYC Blackout DJ Mixer *1979 National Christmas Tree Star *1980s Jukebox *1953 Buick Roadmaster *1986 FIFA World Cup, Argentina v England Soccer Goal *2000 New Year's Ball A *''A Dictionary of the English Language'' by Samuel Johnson *A.A. Milne's Honey Dipper *ABBA's Champagne Glasses *AFV Video Screen *A.J. Hackett's Bungee Cord *ATLAS Android Test Subject *Aaron Anderson’s Oars *Aaron's Rod *Aaron Swartz's Computer Mouse *Abby Normal's Brain (canon) *Abd Al-Rahman Al-Gillani's Walking Stick *Abebe Bikila's Jersey *Abigail Williams' Pendent *Abing's Erhu *Abraham's Sapphire *Abraham Lincoln's Top Hat * *Abraham Lincoln, Vampire Hunter's Woodcutting Axe *Abraham Suydam's Golden Pocketwatch *Absorbent Photo Album and Camera *Abu al-Qasim's Bellows *Abu al-Qasim's Forceps *Abu Hurairah's Tombstone *Achilles' Arrow * *''A Christmas Story'' Leg Lamp (canon) *Acme Police Whistle *Ada Lovelace's Dress *Adam Lanza's Gun *Adam Rainer's Measuring Tape *Adam Sandler's Idea Pad *Adelard of Bath’s Abacus *Adolf Eichmann's Eagle Insignia Badge *Adolf Frederick's Silver Cutlery Set *Adolf Hitler's Colored Pencils *Adolf Hitler's Microphone (canon) *Adolphe Chaillet's "Shelby" Bulbs * *Adolphe Dugleres' Menu *Adrian Hill's Sketchpad *Aegean Sails *Aegicoros' Goblet *Aesop's Cloak *Aesop's Grapevine *Aesop's Pendant *Aeschylus' Turtle Shell *Afghan Bronze Vase *African Tribal Elephant Tusk * *African Ngil Fang Mask (canon) *Agamemnon's Mycenaean Bronze Sword *Agatha Christie's Typewriter (canon) *Agatha Christie's Wedding Ring *Agathodaemon's Natron *Agent Aden Taylor's God-Tier Clock *Agent Aden Taylor's God Tier Outfit *Agnodice’s Tunic *Aguara's Carob *Ahmad Shah Durrani's Pesh-Kabz *Aimée Crocker's Hat and Fur Stole *Air from the Great Stink of 1858 *Air Raid Siren from Pearl Harbor *Airbrushes from Disney Studios (canon) *Akbar the Great's Water Container *Akira Kurosawa's Mao Hat *Aki Ra’s Landmine Casings *Alain Robert’s Bag of Chalk *Al Capone's Fedora *Al Capone's Machine Guns (canon) *Al Smith's 1928 Campaign Badges *Aladdin's Lamp *Alan Seeger's Helmet *Alan Turing's Typewriter *Alan Wake's Flashlight *Albert Abrams’ Vials *Albert Anastasia's Barber Shop Chair *Albert Bandura's Bobo Doll *Albert Butz's Glasses * *Albert Camus's Coffee Cup *Albert Einstein's Bridge Device * *Albert Einstein's Chalk *Albert Einstein's Comb (canon) *Albert Stevens’ Paintbrush *Albert Tirrell’s Razor *Albertus Magnus' Quill Pen *Alboin’s Skull Cup *Albrecht Dürer's Rhinoceros Horn *Alchemist's Curse *Alcmaeon of Croton's Ring *Aldrich Ames' Chalk *Aleijadinho’s Palanquin *Aleister Crowley's Hat and Sacrificial Knife *Aleister Crowley's Ruby Studded Universal Hexagram Necklace * *[[Aleksandr Serebrov's Nintendo Game Boy & Copy of Tetris]] *Alessandro Volta's Biscuit Bin * *Alessandro Volta's Lab Coat and Goggles * *Alethiometer *Alex Mercer's Jacket *Alexander of Abonoteichus' Grimorie *Alexander Alekhine's Chess Set (canon) *Alexander Bain's Fax Machine *Alexander Calder's First Mobile *Alexander D'Agapeyeff's Telegraph *Alexander Fleming's Beaker *Alexander Graham Bell's Telephone Wire *Alexander the Great's Bronze Breastplate *Alexander the Great's Polished Shield *Alexander the Great's Xyston *Alexander of Greece's Pocket Watch *Alexander Grey's Owl Pendant *Alexander Hamilton's & Aaron Burr's Dueling Pistols *Alexander Herrmann's Gold Watch *Alexander Litvinenko's Tea Pot *Alexander Polyhistor's Animal Fiber Sponge *Alexander Steinert's Grand Piano *Alexander von Humboldt's Fern *Alexander Wilson's Falconry Glove *Alexandre Étienne Choron’s Menu *Alexey Leonov's "Near the Moon" *Alexis Soyer's Cutting Board *Alexis St. Martin's Musket Powder *Al-Farabi's Shahrud *Alfred Dreyfus' Sword Hilt * *Alfred George Hinds's Prison Uniform *Alfréd Hajós' Measuring Tape *Alfred Hitchcock's Metal Pinwheel * *Alfred Hitchcock's Shower Curtain *Alfred Kinsey's Abacus *Alfred's Monarch Ice Skates *Alfred Nobel's Box Detonator *Alfred Nobel's Curtains *Alfred Packer's Gold *Alfred Snoxall's Lee-Enfield Rifle *Alfred N. Stevenson's Military Helmet *Alfred Stieglitz's Tripod *Alfred Watkin’s Theodolite *Alfred Wegener's Parka *Algie the Pig *Al Herpin's Rocking Chair *Al Hirschfeld’s Chair and Lamp *Alice Manfield’s Trekking Pole *Alice Bailey's Necklace *Alice's Crown *Alice Stebbins Wells’ Police Badge *Allan Pinkerton's Briefcase *Allan W. E. Jones' Underwear *Alliance Tenna-Scope TV Signal Booster *All Hallow's Eve Pumpkin *Alphonse Cahagnet's Magnets *Alpine Brandy Rescue Cask * *Aloysius 'Alois' Alzheimer's Eye Glasses *Altaïr's Hidden Blade *Aluminum Bluthner Piano * *Alvin C. Graves' Tie *Alvin C. York's .45 Colt Automatic Pistol *Alvin C. York's Medal *Alvin Straight’s Riding Lawn Mower *Amanda Palmer's Ukulele *Amasa Coleman Lee's Porch Swing *Amaterasu's Magatama Bead Necklace *Amazon Fish Tank (canon) *The Amber Room *Amber Sphere (canon) *Amber Spyglass *Ambrose Bierce's Skull *Ambrose Burnside's Jacket *Amelia Earhart's Goggles *Amelia Earhart's Lockheed Vega 5B *Amethyst * *Amerigo Vespucci's Armor Plate *Amityville House Windows *Amphion's Lyre *Amy Lowell's Cigar *Amy Winehouse's Microphone *An Zhengwen's Brush *Anasazi Rope *Anatomical Model *Anaxagoras' Krater *Anaximander's Sundial *André the Giant's Wrestling Singlet *André de Toth’s 3-D Glasses *André Devigny Spoon *André-Marie Ampère’s Notebook *André Martinet's Phonograph *Andrea del Verrocchio's Workshop *Andreas Mihavecz’s Prison Cell *Andrew Borden's Couch *Andrew Detmer's Gas Mask *Andrew Jackson's Keg of Ale *Andy Kaufman's Bowl & Spoon *Andy Kaufman's Sunglasses *Andy Lambros' Fishing Pole *Andy the Clown’s Costume *Andy Wharol's "Campbell's Soup Cans" *Andy Warhol's Concept Dress Mannequin *Andy Warhol's Hairbrush * Andy Warhol's "Marilyn Diptych" *Angela Cavallo's Car Fender *Angelo Faticoni's Chair *Angelo Siciliano's Workout Trunks * *Angkor Wat Piece of Vishnu *Angry Birdcage * *Animatronic Presidents from the "Hall of Presidents" in Walt Disney World *Anita King’s Lighter *Ann Corio's Bra *Ann Faraday's Jacket *Anna Baker's Wedding Dress *Anna Bertha Ludwig's Wedding Ring *Anna de Coligny's Crown *Anna Pavlova's Swan-Feather Fan *Annabelle the Doll *Anne Boleyn's Pearl Necklace and Ornate B *Anne Bonny's Cutlass * *Anne Frank's Diary and Ribbon Bookmark *Anne Greene's Noose *Anne Sullivan’s Doll *Annette Funicello's Beach Ball (canon) *Annie Fox's Purple Heart *Annie Oakely's Bonnet *Ansel Adams' Camera *Antarctic Whaling Station Camp *Anthony Bishop's Manuscript * *Anthony Spilotro's Casino Tokens *Anthony Stewart/Rupert Giles' Glasses *Anti-Boarding Netting from the Mary Rose *Antique Candy Box *Antoine Lavosier's Candle *Antoine Lavosier's Microscope *Anton Aicher's Marionette Handle *Anton Chekov’s Pince-Nez's *Antonietta Dell'Era's Ballet Slippers *Antonio Stradivari's Violin Strings (canon) *Antonio Vilvadi's Violin Strings *Anton Praetorius' Hynm Book *Anubis Canopic Jar *Anubis Shrine Pyramid * *Anuket's Necklace *Aphrodite's Ankle Bracelet *Aphrodite's Girdle (canon) *Aphrodite's Hairbrush *Apple of Discord *Apollo 11 Moon Rock * *Apollo 13 Command Module *Apollo 15 Geologic Hammer and Falcon Feather *Apollonius of Tyana's Amulet *Apollo’s and Artemis’ Bows *Apollo's Sandals *Apophis Statuette *Aquilas from the Battle of Teutoburg Forest *Arachne's Loom *Arceus' Plates *Archibald McIndoe's Saline Bathtub *Archibald Spooner's Cloak *Archilochus' Aulos *Archimedes's Bathtub *Arc Light from the Iroquois Theater *Ares' Gauntlets *Aretha Franklin's Spotlight *The Argo *Ariadne's Ball of Thread *Aristotle's Lyre *Artemisia II of Caria's Chalice *Armand David's Glasses & Zucchetto *Armand Guillaumin's "Soleil couchant à Ivry" *Armando Socarras Ramirez's Shirt *Arne Larsson's Pacemaker *Arrow of Alan Gua *Arrow of Time *Artemis' Cloak Pin *Arthur Aitken's Pith Helmet *Arthur Aston's Wooden Leg *Arthur Blessitt’s Cross *Arthur C. Clarke's Telescope *Arthur Claude Darby's Rope *Arthur Conan Doyle's Disintegration Machine *Arthur Conan Doyle's Fairy Notebook *Arthur Conan Doyle's Pipe *Arthur Evans' Magnifying Glass *Arthur Rostron’s Loving Cup *Arthur Wellesley's Boots *Arthur Wynne's Journal *Arthur Zimmermann's Ticker-tape Machine *Artie Moore's Headphones *Artie Shaw's Clarinet (canon) *Asclepius' Offering Bowl *Ashley "Ash" William's Double-Barrel "Boomstick" *Ashley Revell's Tuxedo *Ashoka's Hell *Ashoka's Pillars (2) *Assorted Herbs (Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme) *Asphyxiating Blackboard Erasers *Atalanta's Spear *Athena's Owl Pendant *Athena Parthenos *Athena's Aegis *Athena’s Breastplate *Athens Caryatid *Atlantean Crystal Pendant *Atlas' Globe *Atticus Finch's Pocketwatch *Attila the Hun's Battle Helmet (canon) *Attila the Hun's Swaddling Blanket (canon) *Audio-Healing Tuning Fork * *August Musger's Projector *August Natterer's Bible *Auguste Escoffier’s Tasting Spoons *Auguste Piccard's Gondola *Auguste Rodin's Hammer and Chisel * *Auguste Rodin's "Gateway to Hell" *Auguste Rodin’s “The Kiss” *Augustina de Aragon's Cannon *Augustin-Jean Fresnel's Magnifying Glass (canon) *Augustus Saint-Gaudens’ Double Eagle Gold Coin *Aurora's Torch *Automatic Trash-Disposal Waste Bin *Automatic Vaccum * *Autumn Leaves *Axe Ring *Axel Erlandson's Sycamore Seeds *Axeman of New Orleans' Phonograph *Ayrton Senna's Race Suit *Azletar (by technicality) *Aztec Bloodstone * B *Baba Gulabgir’s Flute *Babe Ruth's 714th Baseball *Babe Ruth's Baseball Bat (canon) *Babe Ruth's Baseball Glove *Babel Stones * *Babushka's Scrub Brush *Babylonian Battery (canon) *BACCCU Horn *Back Dorm Boys' Basketball Jerseys *Badea Cârțan’s Coat *Badge of the 6th Northern Light Infantry *Bag of Holding Messenger Bag *Bag of Seeds from the Pavlovsk Experimental Station *Bahgdad Batteries *Baiju Bawra's Oil Lamp *Bakelite Dress Clip *Baku Statue *Balancing 2B Pencil *Balcony of Capulet's House *Balda's Bough of Mistletoe *Balthasar Gérard’s Pig Bladder *Barbra's Trenchcoat *Barbwire from Auschwitz *Barnard Elliott Bee Jr.'s Civil War Uniform *Baron Samedi's Top Hat *Barrel from Niagra Falls (canon) *Barry Larkin's Olympic Torch *Barry Seal's Aviation Radio and Headset * *Barry White's 1979 Stutz IV-Porte *Barthelemy de Chasseneuz's Wig *Barstool from the Cedar Tavern *Bartending Beer Taps *Baruch Spinoza’s Icosahedron *The Basano Vase *The Baseball that killed Ray Chapman *Basilikon Doron *Bass Reeves' Marshal Badge *Ba Statuette *Bataan Death March Dogtags * *Battle of Trenton Hessian Plate *Bavarian Breaking Wheel Machine *Baychimo Ship’s Wheel *The "Bayeux Tapestry" *Baylor Dodgeball * *'Beach Blanket Bingo' Bingo Stamper *The Beach Boys' Surfboard *The Bean Family's Chains *Beatrice Portinari's Shroud *Beatrix Kiddo's Hatori Hanzo Katana *Beatrix Potter's Scarf *Beatrix Potter's Tea Set * *Beau Brummell's Cravat *Beauty and the Beast's Rose *Bedlam Cot *Beethoven's Ear Horn *Beethoven's Piano *Bela Lugosi's Cape *Bell and Howell's Spectroscope * *Belle Boyd's Dress *Belle Gunness' Wheelbarrow *Bellerophon’s Bridle *Bell from Carmo Convent *Bell X-1 "Glamorous Glennis" *Belt Buckle from 9/11 *Ben Kuhl’s Letter *Bender Family Hammer and Knife *Benedict Arnold's Sword *Benedict Arnold's Wig *Benito Mussolini's Brass Knuckles *Benjamin Franklin Keith’s Theater Seat *Benjamin Franklin's Glass Armonica *Benjamin Franklin's Keys *Benjamin Franklin's Lightning Rod * *Benjamin Franklin's Ring * *Benjamin Harrison's Wax Cylinder *Benjamin Hornigold's Tri-Corner Hat *Benjamin Waterhouse Hawkins' Gloves *Benkei's Weapons Pouch *Benny Goodman's Clarinet *Benvenuto Cellini's Salt Cellar and Silver Spoon *Beowulf's Sword *Berlin Wall Spray Paint * *Bernard Bosanquet's Cricket Ball *Bert Acosta's Aviator Goggles and Cap *Bertel Thorvaldsen's Chisel *Bertrand Russell's Teapot *"Berzerk" Arcade Console *Besarion Jughashvili's Leather Boots *Bessus' Crucifix *Best Friend Bracelets *Beta Version of Civilization: Call to Power *Betsy Ross' Sewing Needle *Bettie Page's Leather Corset *Betty Crocker's First Cookbook *Betty MacDonald's Pouch *Betty White's Pearl Earrings *Beverly Hills Supper Club Cash Register *B. F. Skinner's "Baby Tender" *B. F. Skinner's Dippy Bird (canon) *Bian Que’s Acupuncture Needles *Bian Que's Tea Kettle *Bianca Lawson/Kendra Young's Stake 'Mr. Pointy' *Biddenden Maid's Cake Pan *Bill Anderson's Apron *Bill Clinton's Saxophone (canon) *Bill Cosby's Radio *Bill Gates' High School Reunion Invitation *Bill Hicks’ Contact Lens *Bill Kaysing's Feather *Bill O'Reilly's No-Spin Pen *Bill Todman's 'Penny Ante' Board (canon) *Bill Watterson's Transmogrifier Gun *Billy Bretherton's Bug Spray *Billy Club from the Standford Prison Experiment *Billy Hodgson's Teddy Bear *Billy Joel's Harmonica *Billy Joel's Piano *Billy Loomis' Cell Phone *Billy Mays' Placebo Products *Billy Mitchell's Air Force Goggles *Billy the Kid's Boots *Billy the Kid's Repeater *Billy the Puppet's Tricycle *Bing Crosby's Record Player *Binnacle from the USS Squalus * *Bird's Postal Hat *"Birmingham Badgers' Underwear" (canon) *Birthing Charm *Blå Jungfrun Labyrinth *Black Bart's Cannon * *Black Bart's Sextant *Black Canary's Fishnet Leggings *Black Cookie Jar *Black Denim Trousers of the Terror of Highway 101 *Black Hawk's Shackles *Black Hole of Calcutta Monument *Black Oni Mask (canon) *"Black Oragon" Figurehead Fragment (canon) *Black Peter's Coal *Black Jake's Faro Table *Black Ribbon from the 2013 London Marathon *"Black Sabbath" Bat Skull *Blackthorn Shillelagh *Blade Runner Clapboard *Blade's Katana *Blaise de Vigenere's Inkwell *Blaise Pascal's Calculator *Blendtec Blender *Blindness Inducing Candelabra (Canon) *The Blond's '56 White T-bird *Bloody "Bee" Playing Cards *Blueberry Hill *Blue Orb *Blues Brothers' Hats *Blueprint for the Leaning Tower of Pisa (canon) *Blueprint for the Taj Mahal (canon) *Blue Suede Shoes *Boa Vista Plantation Token * *Bob Beamon’s Sand Pit *Bob Braham’s Iron Cross *Bob Dylan's Bus Transfer (canon) *Bob Falfa's Black '55 Chevy *Bob Fosse's Bowler Hat *Bob Gale's DeLorean *Bob Hope's Handkerchief *Bob Johnstone's Microphone *Bob Marley's Hairpick *Bob Ross's Palette & Easel *Bobbie the Wonder Dog's Tags *Bobby Blackburn's Crocodile Teeth Dentures *Bobby Fischer's Bag of Marbles * *Bobby Jones' Golf Clubs * *Bodhan Stashynsky's Gas Gun *Bodhidharma's Slippers (canon) *Bola Spider Bolas *[[Boombox from Say Anything]] *The Bonnot Gang’s Limousine *Bookshelf of Isaac Asimov's Complete Works *Boots from the Grande Armée *Borgia Family Cup *Boris Karloff's Frankenstein Costume *Boston Pope Night Carts *Bottomless Canteen *Bottomless Cookie Jar (canon) *Boudica's Helmet *Bound and Stuffed Doll *Bow of Eros *Bow of Leif Ericson's Ship *Bowl of Golden Apples *Brad Anderson's Dog Collar *Brahan Seer’s Adder Stone *Bram Stoker's Crucifix *Bran the Blessed's Cauldron *Brendan O'Carroll's Garters *Breogan’s Mirror *Briar Pipe Collection *Briar Rose's Spindle Fuse *Brick from the Berlin Wall * *Bricks from the Collyer Brothers Home *Brick from the Great Wall of China *Brick from the K Foundation *Brigadier General Laverlong's Elephant Walking Stick * *British WWI Soldier's Helmet from the Battle of the Somme River *Britanic Davit *Brodie Smith's Frisbee *Bronze Dragon Token *Bruan Couple's Flying Knives *Bruce Lee's Punching Bag (canon) *Bruce Nolan's Hairnet *Brumberger Industrial Slide Projector *Brutus' Dagger *Bryce Dion's Headphones *Buckminster Fuller’s Geodesic Dome Model *Buckskin Frank Leslie's Rifle *Buddy Holly's Sunglasses *Buddha's Alm Bowl *Buddha's Bodhi Tree *Buddha's Khakkhara *Buddy Ebsen’s Funnel *Buddy Rich's Drums (canon) *Buddy's Leash & Collar *Buffalo Bill's Mail Bag *Bullfighter Estoque *Bull Summoning China Cabinet *Bunny Man's Axe *Burt Munro’s Indian Scout *Burt Shavitz's Bee Smoker *Busby Berkely's Flask * *Buster Crash Test Dummy *Bust of Diocletian *Butch Cassidy's Pistol *Butch Cassidy's Revolver *Butter Churn from Lancaster County *"Buying Naked" For-Sale Sign *Byford Dolphin Diving Bell * Byzantine Iron Rod C *C. H. Bennett's Ball of String *C. L. Blood's Bellows *C. S. Lewis' Wardrobe *C. S. Lewis' Writing Pen *C.S.A.: Confederate States of America Film Poster *C. Everett Koop's Scalpel *Cabbage Patch Monkey Doll *Cable from the Warsaw Radio Mast *Cai Lun’s Paper *Cain's Stone *Calaveras Skull *Calico Jack's Belt *Calico Jack's Flintlock Pistol *California Gold Rush Mining Pan *Caligula's Battle Armor *Caligula's Sandals (canon) *Calvin Coolidge's Kerosene Lamp *Calvin Graham’s Sailor Suit *Calypso's Conch *[[Camera from the Ed Sullivan Show]] *Cameron Todd Willingham's Lighter *Camille Flammarion's Flammarion Engraving *Candles from Jeanne Calment's 100th Birthday Cake *Candle from the Conspirators Camp *Cangjie’s Oracle Bone Script *Cannon from the Battle of Narva *Cao Cao’s Beard Brush *Captain Adrian Snow's Gauntlet *Captain Edward John Smith's Hat *Captain Gallagher’s Sword Hilt *Captain Hendrick Goosen's Trawling Net *Captain Joseph White’s Mattress *Caracalla's Bathing Amphora *Cardinal Richelieu's Table Knife *Caretaker's Ribbon (canon) *Carey Loftin's Gloves * *Caribou Pelt *Carl Barks' Animation Cels *Carl Hagenbeck's Circus Wagon *Carl G. Fisher’s Acetylene Headlight *Carl Gustav Hempel's Apple *Carl Jung's Cuckoo Clock *Carl Jung’s Sofa Cushion *Carl Laemmle's Nickelodeon *Carl Linnaeus' Cravat *Carl Linnaeus' Herbarium *Carl Ray's Paint Brushes *Carl Sagan's Jacket *Carlo Collodi's Bracelet * *Carlos Arredondo's Hat *Carlos Hathcock's Feather *Carlos Marcello's Favorite Table *Carnation Flowers from the Carnation Revolution *Carrie Nation’s Hatchet *Carrie White's Prom Dress *Casey Jones' Pocketwatch *Casey Martin's Golf Club *Casey Martin’s Golf Tee *Casimir Pulaski's and Michael Kovats de Fabriczy's Hessian Cavalry Swords *Cask of Amontillado *Cassandra "Elvira" Peterson's '58 Ford Thunderbird *Cassie Chadwick's Pearl Necklace *Cassius Dio's Silver Coins *Castle Crasher Knight's Weapons *Catequil's Clubs *Catherine de' Medici's Corset *Catherine O'Leary's Cow Bell * *Catherine Tate's "Nan Taylor" Chair *Catherine the Great's Scarf *Catherine the Great's Slippers *Catherine the Great's Washing Board (canon) *"Cats" Vinyl Record *Cattle Skull *Caucasian Eagle Automaton *Cave of the Piasa Bird *Cave Rock *Cecil B. DeMille's Riding Crop * *Cecília Meireles' Rose Pen *Celtic Red Deer Hide *Ceramic Black Buffalo *Ceramic Figurine Collection *Cernunnos' Torc *Cesar Chavez's Hoe *Cesar Chavez's Trellis *Cesira Ferrani's Atomizer *Cesira Ferrani's Pearl Necklace *Chair from the Norrmalmstorg Bank Robbery *Chalice of Dionysus *Chalkboard Erasers from the Tanganyika Laughter Epidemic *Champagne Glasses From the SS United States *Chandelier from the Montansier Opera House (canon) *Chang and Eng Bunker's Wedding Rings *Chang Apana's Detective Badge *Charlemagne's Crown *Charlemagne's Stirrup *Charles II of Navarre’s Bandages *Charles II's Croquet Balls * *Charles II's Executioner Axe *Charles VI’s Pillow *Charles Addams' Harpsichord *Charles Angibaud’s Mortar *Charles Babbage's Gears *Charles Babbage Difference Engine *[[Charles Baudelaire's Second Volume of Les Fleurs du mal|Charles Baudelaire's Second Volume of Les Fleurs du mal]] *Charles B. Franklin’s Camshaft *Charles Bell's Rolls of Canvas *Charles Blondin's Tightrope *Charles Blondin's Unitard *Charles the Bold’s Livery Collar *Charles Bowles' Flour Sack *Charles Carpenter’s Bazookas *Charles Cullen's Scrubs *Charles Darwin’s Magnifying Glass *Charles Darwin's Spyglass *Charles Davenport's Syringe *Charles Dickens' Badminton Racket (canon) *Charles Dickens’ Desk *Charles Dodgson's Rosary *Charles F. Urschel’s Blindfold *Charles Fort’s Newspaper Clippings *Charles Fort's Umbrella *Charles Goodyear's Synthetic Rubber *Charles Hanson's Rocking Horse (canon) *Charles J. Guiteau’s Revolver *Charles Jeffries' Skeleton Army Cap *Charles Kingsford Smith's Airplane's Undercarriage Leg and Wheel *Charles Knight's Hail Cannon *Charles Lindbergh Jr.’s Baby Rattle *[[Charles Lindbergh's Spirit of St. Louis]] *Charles Lyell's Tool Belt *Charles M. Shulz's Airbrush *Charles M. Schulz's Pumpkin *Charles Manson's Metal Guitar Pick *Charles Manson's VW Bus *Charles Martel's Stirrup *Charles Minthorn Murphy’s Bicycle Rollers *Charles Page's Cross *Charles Peace's Gold Pocketwatch *Charles Pearson's Tin-Can Telephone *Charles Perrault's Seven-League Boots *Charles Portal's RAF Pin *Charles Ponzi's Money Clip (canon) *Charles Richter and Beno Gutenberg's Paper Roll and Pen *Charles Richter's Fountain Pen and Cap *Charles Simic's Fork *Charles Wells’ Roulette Wheel *Charley Parkhurst's Whip *Charlie Chaplin's Bowler Hat *Charlie Chaplin's Cane *Charlotte Corday's Hairbrush *Charlotte Perkins Gilman's Wallpaper *Charlton Heston's Rifle *Charred Crane from the Greene County Oil Well Fire *Che Guevara's Beret *Chen Si's Motorbike *Chernobyl Three's Lab Coats *Cherry Hill Murder Artifacts *The Chest of Chirizu-kakai-o *Chester Moore Hall's Achromatic Lens * *The Chest of Chirizu-kakai-o *Chesty Puller's Bullet Shells *Chesty Puller's Five Navy Crosses *Chicago May's Lipstick *Chicago Wheel *Chief Tecumseh's Robes *Chimariko Tribe Shaman Drum *Chi Medallion *Chicago City Key Chain *Chinese Baoding Balls *Chinese Chopsticks *Chinese Doubling Pot *Chinese New Year Red Envelope *Chinese Orchid * *The Chinese Sandalwood *Ching Shih's Katana *Choe Bu's Diary *Choe Museon’s Hwacha *Chris Hadfield's Acoustic Guitar *Christchurch City Cathedral Spire *Christiaan Barnard's Scalpel *Christiaan Huygens' Pendulum *Christiaan Huygens' Prism *Christian Doppler's Tie *Christina the Astonishing's Thurible *Christine Chubbuck's Pearl Necklace *Christine Skubish's Toy Blocks *Christmas Lights from the Rockefeller Tree *Christmas Pyramid *Christopher Columbus' Brooch (canon) *Christopher Lee's Bowtie *Christopher Lee's Copy of "the Lord of the Rings" *Christopher Müller’s Gold Tooth *Christopher Reeve's Superman Cape *Christopher Robin Milne's Sketchpad *Choe Bu's Diary *Chōjun Miyagi's Gi Belt *Chowchilla Kidnapping School Bus *Chuck Jones's Glasses *Chucky Doll *Chuck Yeager's Favourite Record * *Chuck Yeager's Flight Helmet *Chung Ling Foo’s Bowl *Chung Ling Soo's Plate *Chunk of the Chelyabinsk Meteor *Church of St.Pancras' Altar Cross *Chyren's Rapier *Cinderella's Carriage *Cinderella's Glass Knife * *Cine-Kodak 8 Model 25 Camera *Cintamani Stone *Circe's Wand *Cirque du Soleil Leotard *Civil War Snare Drums *Clap-board from Thriller *Clara Barton's Gloves * *Clarence Birdseye's Food Freezer *Clarence Birdseye's Heat Pump *Clarisse La Rue's Electric Spear *Clark Gable's Grooming Kit * *Clark Wiley's Cage *Claude Alexander Conlin’s Crystal Ball *Claude Shannon's Chess Board *Claus von Stauffenberg's Suitcase *Clay Models From "Corpse Bride" *Clement Moore's Pen *Cleopatra's Perfume Jar *Cleopatra's Preserved Asp (canon) *Cleve Hall's Airbrush *Clever Hans’s Horseshoes *Clint Malarchuk's Blood-Stained Jersey *Clipped Wings of Pegasus *Clock Face and Hands from the Original Big Ben *Closet Door *Clyde Barrow's B.A.R. Machine Gun *Coclé Cat *Coconut Husks from Monty Python and the Holy Grail *Coco Chanel's Handbag *Code of Hammurabi Tablet *Cold War Air Raid Siren *Cole MacGrath's Amp *Cole MacGrath's Courier Jacket *Collection of Jimmy MacDonald's Sound Effect Devices *Colonel Sanders' Suit *Color Wheel *Colossus Computer Vacuum Tubes *The Colt used by Clement Vallandigham *[[Columbia Space Shuttle]] *The Comfy Chair *[[Complete Encyclopedia Brittanica, Circa 1966]] (canon) *Confucius' Flip-Flops (canon) *Confucius' Lantern *Connor Kenway's Tomahawk *Conrad Haas’ Nozzle *Conrad Reed's Gold Nuggets *Consoling Valentine's Day Chocolates *Constance of Penafiel's Throne *Constantine the Great's Crucifix (canon) *Constricting Yo-Yo *Conversation-Stopping Robot *Convincing Dreidels (canon) *Constantin Stanislavski's Eyeglasses *"Cookie Thieves Beware" Cookie Jar *[[Cookware from the Iron Chef Set]] *Copper Bowls of Life and Death * *Copper Roof Panel from the Plaza Hotel *Copy of "E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial" from the Alamogordo Landfill *Coraline Jones' Doll *The Cordwaining Shoebox *Cornelis Drebbel’s Micro-Telescope *Cornelis Drebbel's Oar *Corner of Moses Stone Tablet (canon) *Corrupted Zalgo Computers *Corsican Brother's Vest * *Corn Popper *Corvo Attano's Gas Mask *Customer Service Cell Phone (Canon) *Cotton Club Matchbox *Cotton Swab from the Phantom of Heilbronn *Count of St. Germain's Ring * *Covered Wagon *Craig Jackson's Watch *Crazy Horse's Tomahawk *Cretan Labyrinth Archway *Cross Brace from the LZ 129 Hindenburg *Crown Devon Honey Pot Preserves Jar *Crown of Minos *Crown Prince Sado's Sandals *Crowns of Peter and Ines *Cryogenic Gas Heater *Crystal Skull *Crystalline Diamond Necklace * *Ctesibius' Water Clock *Cuchulainn's Post *The Cudgel in the Sack *Cupid's Arrows *Currier & Ives Advent Calander (canon) *Curtis Ebbesmeyer’s Friendly Floatees Bath Toys *Cutthroat Kitchen's Hatchet *Currency Changing Wallet *Cy Young's Baseball *Cybermen Outfits *Cymbal-Banging Monkey *Cynebil of Porththorp's Jawbone and Skull *Cynthia Doll *Cyrill Demian's Accordion *Cyrus Teed's Orrery *Cyrus the Great's Achaemenian Tapestry D *D.B. Cooper’s Parachute (canon) *D.B. Cooper's Ripcord (canon) *Daedalus' Slate *Daft Punk Costumes *Dagda's Club *Daikoku's Mallet *Daimler Reitwagen *Dale Earnhardt, Sr.'s Race Car *Dalek Costumes *Damascus Forge *Dan Enright's Address Book *Daniel Defoe's Ship *Daniel Ellsberg’s Photocopier *Daniel Home's Turntable *Daniel Keyes's Pen *Daniel Patrick Carroll's Sequin Dress *Daniel Shays's Shovel *Daniel Van Meter’s Wooden Pallets *Danish Witch Doll *Dan Maloney's Hockey Stick *Dana Scully's F.B.I Badge *Dana Scully's Glasses *Dan Rowan and Dick Martin's Suits *Danny Casolaro's Tape Recorder *Dante Alighieri's Death Mask * *Dante's Coat *Dario Gabbai's Shirt *Darius I's Staff *Dark Stone *Dashrath Manjhi's Prayer Beads *Davenport Brothers' Seance Ropes *David's Slingshot (canon) *David Alexander Johnston's Boots *David Amoss' Bullwhip *David Attenborough's Taxonomy Encyclopedia *David Berkowitz' Dog Collar *David Boreanaz/Angel's Leather Jacket *David Brewster's Prism *David Bruce's Tie *David Copperfield's Curtains *David "Davy" Crockett's Musket *David Edward Hughes' Harp *David Farragut’s Rope *David Foster Wallace's Tennis Racket *David Hahn's Nuclear Reactor *David Livingstone's Diary *David Luiz's Cleats *David Marshall Williams’ Lathe *David Sarnoff's Radio *David Z's Guitar *Davy Crockett's Raccoon Skin Cap *Davy Jones' Locker (canon) *The Dayton Project (canon) *De Historia piscium *Dead Norweigan Blue *Dead Sea Scrolls *Death Bringing Bucket *Death Instrument *Debbie Stone's Name Tag *Debris from Crush, Texas *Debris from the Amoco Cadiz Oil Spill *Ded Moroz's Staff *Deep Blue *Delphine LaLaurie's Whip *Deluding Throne of the Pretend (canon) *Demeter's Bouquet *Deng Shiru's Seal *"Denis d'or" (canon) *Density Affecting High Striker *Dental Floss *Dental Tools *Desiderius Erasmus’ Bookmark *Desktop Gyroscope (canon) *De-synchronizing Decoy (canon) *The Devil's Golden Fiddle *Devil's Tuning Fork *Diagnostic Pitch-Pipe * *Dialga's Diamond *Diane Arbus' Camera *Dick Clark’s Microphone *Diodorus Siculus' Slate *Diego de Landa's Golden Cross *Dieter Dengler’s Restraints *Dimentional Conversion Camera * *Dinner Table & Chairs from Dinner For One *Diogenes of Sinope's Lantern *Diogenes of Sinope's Pithos *Diogo Cão’s Padrão *Dipper Pines' Hat *Disintegrating Peppermill (canon) *Disney Tiny Theater *Dmitri Mendeleev's Display of the Periodic Table *Dmitry Kabalevsky's Bust of Lenin (canon) *Dmitry Pozharsky's Helmet *Doc Holiday's Playing Cards *Doc Hendley’s Water Pump *Dock Ellis' Pitcher's Mitt *Dog Leash From the Woolworth Riots *Dog on Wheels from the La Salle Hotel *Dog-Scaring Vacuum Cleaner *Domenico Fontana's Rope *Dominic Cobb's Top *Dominick Labino's Glassblowing Tube (canon) *Dominique Pire's Cappa *Domino Sugar Boxes (canon) *Don Bolles's Steering Wheel *Don Quixote's Lance (canon) *Don Yenko's Tool Chest *Dona Fausta's Brooch * *Donald Ewen Cameron's Tape Recorder *Dong Nguyen's Phone *Donna Summer's Silk Blouse *Doorknob from the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory * *Door Knocker From 54 Berners Street, London *Dorthea Lange's Camera *Dorothy Arnold's Bonnet *Dorothy Gibson's Cardigan *Dorothy Liebes' Ball of Yarn *Dorothy's Silver Shoes *Dorr Felt’s Comptometer *Doug Bower & Dave Chorley's Wood Planks *Dough Flinging Whisk *Dough of Kolobok *Douglas Haig's Uniform *Douglas Smith's Apple II Plus *Dovahkiin Helm *Draco's Cloak *Dragon Army Battle Suit *Dragon-Fire Locket *The Dragon's Pearl *"Dramatic Look Gopher" Camera *Dream Present *Driftwood from the RMS Titanic* *Dr. Heimlich's Neck Brace *Duane Jones' Lighter *Duarte Barbosa's Pocket Watch * *Duck and Cover Desk *Dude Perfect's Basketball *Duncan Campbell's Crystal Ball (canon) *Duncan MacDougall’s Scale *Duncan MacDougall's 21 Gram Weights *The Dueling Fiddles *Duns Scotus' Coffin Handle *Durham Boat *Durham Cathedral Door Knocker *Durov Brother's Animal Taming Gloves *Dutch Army Punishment Whip (canon) *Dutugamunu's Oil Cakes *DuVall Windshield *Dwight D. Eisenhower's Binoculars *Dybbuk Wine Cabinet *Dziga Vertov's Film Reels E *E. J. Pennington's Motorcycle Motor *E. T. A. Hoffman's Nutcracker *Eadweard Muybridge's Zoopraxiscope *Ear-Worm Record Player (canon) *Earl J. Hickey's List *Earl W. Bascom's Horseshoe *Easter Island Conch Shell *Easton-Bell Aluminum Baseball Bat *Eau De Via Faucet * *Ebenezer Thorndike's Lobster Trap (canon) *Eccentric Tree Seeds *Echo's Belt *Ed Gein's Shovel *Ed Hardy's Shoelaces *Ed Walsh's Spitball *Ed Wood's Director Chair *Ed Wood's "Glenda" Dress *Eddie Hasha’s Wood Planks *Eddie Morra's Jacket *Edgar Allan Poe's Bust of Athena *Edgar Allan Poe's Quill Pen and Notebook * *Edgar Bergen's Stool *Edmond Halley's Telescope *Edmond Locard's Microscope Lens *Edmund Evans’ Printing Press *Edmund Musgrave Barttelot's Cane *Edmund Hillary's Climbing Gloves *Edmund Mcllhenny's Hot Sauce *Edna St. Vincent Millay's Candle * *Edouard Beaupre's Display Case *Edsel Ford Fong's Apron *Eduard Khil's Suit *Edvard Munch's Original Painting of "The Scream" *Edward I of England's Coal *Edward Murphy's Insignia *Edward Abbey’s Monkey Wrench *Edward Adamson's Colored Pencils *Edward Bellamy's Cornerstone *Edward Bernay's Cigar *Edward Bowes’ Gong *Edward Covey's Flogging Whip *Edward Henry Potthast's Painting "Coney Island" *Edward Hughes Ball Hughes' Cravat *Edward Jenner's Syringe *Edward John Dent's Chronometer *Edward Lowe's Prayer Censer * *Edward Makuka Nkoloso’s Oil Drum *Edward Mordake's Second Face *Edward Mueller's Counterfeit Dollar Bill *Edward O. Thorp's Casino Chip *Edward O. Thorp & Claude Shannon's Pocket Computer *Edward Oxford's Bullets *Edward Teach's Shackles *Edward Teach's Sword *Edward Teller's Micro-Fission Reactor (canon) *Edward Weston's Lightbulb *Edwin Abbott Abbott’s Ruler *Edwin Albert Link's Flight Simulator *Edwin Armstrong's Radio Parts *Edwin Binne's Candles *Edwin F. Glenn's Water Funnel *Edwin H. Land's First Polarized Sunglasses *Eepybird's Sticky Notes *Eero Saarinen's Model of the Gateway Arch *Egg of Columbus (canon) *Eggnog from the Eggnog Riots *Egon Ronay's Crab Cracker *Egyptian Sex Manuals *Egyptian Sphinx Slab (canon) *Eiffel Tower Parrot Cage *Eilmer of Malmesbury's Wings *El Cerrito Ouija Board *Elaine Esposito's Pillow *Elder Zhang Guo’s Fish Drum *Elderly-Killing Thermostat *Electrified Birch *Elements of Harmony *The Elephant of the Bastille *Elephant Candle Holders *Eli's Bible *Eli Lilly’s Pills *Eli Whitney's Vest *Elian Gonzalez' Worker's Gloves *Elias Carter's Church Spire *Elias Garcia Martinez's Paint Brush Set *Elijah's Cup *Elijah Parish Lovejoy’s Printing Press *Eliphas Levi's Pentagram *Eli Robins' Scalpel *Elisabeth Kübler-Ross' Talisman *Elisha's Mantle *Elizabeth I's Toilet *Elizabeth Barton's Leather Belt *Elizabeth Bathory's Bathtub (canon) *Elizabeth Bathory's Brooch *Elizabeth Bathory's Bucket Handle *Elizabeth Bathory's Handheld Mirror *Elizabeth Bathory's Necklace *Elizabeth Godfrey’s Trade Card *Elizabeth Montgomery's Hair Curlers *Elizabeth Short's Dahlia *Ella Harper's Shoes *Elliot Hanfler's Toy Car *Elliot Ness' Handcuffs *Elliot Ness's Tie Clip and Cufflinks *Ellis S. Chesbrough’s Hydraulic Jacks *Elsa's Gloves *Elsa Gidlow's Locket *Elsie Mitchell's Picnic Basket *Elsie Wright’s Camera *Elton John's Candle *Elvis Presley's Hip-Bone (canon) *Elvis Presley's Lost Guitar *Elvis Presley's "Heartbreak Hotel" Record *Emanuel Leutze's Palette *Emanuel Snowman's Fabergé Egg *Emanuel Swedenborg's Scissor Glasses *Ember McClain's Guitar *Emerald Bow and Arrows (canon) *Emerald City Glasses *Emerald Necklace *Emil and Lilana Schmid's Toyota Land Cruiser *Emil Krebs’ Pince-Nez *Emilio Carranza's Telegram *Emily Dickinson's Basket *Emma Smith's Gown *Emmet Brown's Stopwatch *Empedocles' Scales *Emperor Gaozong’s Ox Bone Figures *Emperor Sutoku's Sutras *Empire State Building Masonry *Emu War Wind Chime *Endel Tulving's Flash Cards *Endless Bag of Catnip (canon) *Endless Paint Can *Endless Wite-Out Bottle *Enrico Fermi's Leather Shoes *Enrique Gaspar y Rimbau’s Cast Iron Box *Epang Palace Masonry *Epicurus' Letters *Epicurus' Molecular Models *Eric Mardsen's Record * *Eric McMillan's Original Ball Pit *Erichthonius of Athens' Scrap of Wool *Ergot Bread from Salem *Ernest Duchesne's Tassel *Ernest Hemmingway's Stuffed Marlin *Ernest Hemingway's Sweater *Ernest Hemingway's Typewriter *Ernest Lehmann's Captain Hat *Ernest Shackleton's Can of Sardines (canon) *Ernest Smith’s Tommy Gun *Ernest Vincent Wright's Dictionary *Erno Rubik's Box *Erwin Rommel's Trenchcoat *Erwin Schrödinger’s Cat Collar *Erysichthon of Thessaly’s Axe *Eskimo Spears *Essex Fishing Trawler *Esther Williams' Hair Gel *Ethel Granger's Corset *Æthelred the Unready's Crown *Etta James' Microphone *Eudoxus of Cyzicus’ Sails *Eufemio Zapata's Cup *Eugen Fischer's Skull *Eurytheus' Wine Pithoi *Eustache Dauger's Iron Mask *Evangelista Torricelli's Barometer *Evan O'Neill Kane's Surgical Mask *Evel Knievel's Bike Helmet *Evel Knievel’s Motorcycle Handbrake *Evelyn Nesbitt's Rings *Evliya Çelebi's Travel Journal *Evry Schatzman's Telescope (canon) *Ewuare’s Talisman *Excalibur * *Extract of Male Angler Fish *Extremely Effective Mousetrap *Eye of the Graeae *Ezekiel Zick's Inhaler *Ezio Auditore's Hidden Blade/Gun *Ezra Meeker's Oregon Trail Beer F *F.A.O. Schwarz's Toy Box *Fairground Mustachio *Fall of Saigon Metal Staircase *Family Double Dare Tournament of Champions Trophy *Fangs of Julunggul *Father Damian's Pandanus Tree *Faxian's Sandles *Fayum Iron Plate *FBI Boater Hat *'Fear Factor' Camera *Fear Inducing Waiting Room Chair *Feather Producing Flamingo Tin *Feathers from Diego Marín Aguilera's Flying Machine *Fei Lian's Bag *Felice Beato's Flash Powder *Feline Scratching Post *Felix Dzershinsky's Cheka Badge *Felix Yusupov's Cabinet *Ferdinand Magellan's Astrolabe * *Ferdinand Magellan's Sextant *Ferdinando de' Medici's Piano *Ferdinand Verbiest's Prototype Automobile *FERMIAC *Ferruccio Lamborghini's Tractor *Ferruccio Lamborghini's Ferrari Clutch *Fidel Castro's Cigar Box *Fiji Mermaid *Fine China Set *Finger Cymbals * *Finn McCool's Shillelagh *Fiorello La Guardia's Sledgehammer *Fire Alarm *Fire Extinguisher from the Great Fire of Smyrna *Fireman's Helmet from Chicago, South Side Fire *Fire Hose *Fire Treasure *Firewood from the Execution of Jacques De Molay *First Box of Wheaties *First Handheld Tape Recorder *First Steiff Bear *First Wheel *Fish's Aviator Hat *Five Nights at Freddy's Animatronics *Five-Tailed Fox Statue * *Flames of Passion *Flannan Isles' Oilskin *Flare Gun from the RMS Lusitania *Flash’s Boots *Flashmob Boombox *Flask of Brandy from Edward Russell's 1694 Officer Party *Flat Top Little General Store Gas Sign *Flidais' Staff *Flight 180's Rudder *Florence Nightingale's Lamp *Florentijn Hofman's Unlucky Rubber Duck *[[The Flowergirls|''"The Flowergirls"]] *Flower Vase *Floyd Collins’ Lamp *The Flying Dutchman *Flying Pig Toy *[[Foghorn from the ''Mikula Selianinovich]] *Folsom Prison Ball and Chain * *Football Bomb *Fork from the Donner Party *Fork Handles *Forrest Ackerman's Memorabilia Displays *Fort Sumter Cannon Ball *"Foundation" Door *Fox Mulder's F.B.I Badge *Fox Mulder's 'I Want To Believe' Poster *Fox Sister's Séance Table *Francis Galton's Dog Whistle *Fran Dresher's Lipstick *Francesco Borgia's Dagger * *Francesco Maria Guazzo's Hands of Glory *Frances Farmer's Music Box * *Frances Hodgson Burnett's Garden Key *Francis Bacon's Pipe * Sir Francis Charles Chichester's Bygrave Slide Ruler *Francis Church’s Original Editorial *Francis Drake's Drum *Francis Scott Key's Musket *Francis Tresham's Letter *Francisco Goya's Palette Knife *Francisco Goya’s “The Sleep of Reason Produces Monsters” *Francisco I. Madero's Sombrero *Francisco Pizarro's Compass *Francois-Andre Danicon Philidor's Chess Pawn *François Borniche's Dog Collar *Francois Nivelon's Sewing Needle *François l'Olonnais Gemstone Ring *Francois Pierre La Varenne's Apron *Francois Villon's Inkwell * *François Xavier d'Entrecolles’ Porcelain *Frankish Franscesca Throwing Axe *Frank Abagnale Jr.'s Checkbook *Frank Buck's Camera *Frank Clewer's Sweater *Frank Conibear's Conibear Trap *Frank Hayes' Saddle *Frank Hayostek’s Message in a Bottle *Frank Herbert's Map of Arrakis *Frank L. Baum's Water Bucket *Frank Lloyd Wright's Blueprints of "Fallingwater" *Frank Lloyd Wright's Pick-Up Sticks * *Frank Morris's Spoon *Frank Savicki's Wooden Pole *Frank Sinatra's "Songs for Swinging Lovers" Record *Frank West's Camera *Frankie Avalon's Suntan Lotion *Frankie Boyle's 'Mock the Week' Chair *Franklin D. Roosvelt's Blanket *Franklin D. Roosevelt's Leg Braces *Frank Woolworth’s Coins *Frans Masereel's Burin *Franz Ferdinand's Jacket *Franz Kafka's Bed Springs *Franz Mesmer's Magnets * *Franz Reichelt’s Parachute *Franz Stigler's Rosary *Franz von Rintelen’s Pencil Fuses *Fred Astaire's Breath Spray *Fred Astaire's Tap-Dancing Shoes *Fred Crane's Suitcase and 50 Dollar Bill *Frederic Edwin Church’s Curtains *Fred G. Johnson's Circus Banners *Fred Patten's Glasses *Fred Phelp's Cowboy Hat *Fred Rogers’ Slippers *Freddie Mercury's Moustache and Tights (canon) *Fredric Wertham's Comic Book Rack * *Frederick Hoelzel's Cutlery *Frederick Law Olmsted's Map of Central Park *Frederick Lorz's Running Shoes *Frederick Selous' Hunting Rifle *Frederick William I of Prussia's Fealty Sword *Frederik van Eeden's Writing Desk *Fredrick II of Sicily's Chair *Freezing Snowglobe * *French Unicorn and Griffin Tapestry (canon) *Frey's Sword *Frida Kahlo's Thorn Necklace *Friedrich Nietzsche's Moustache Clippings *''Friends'' Sofa *Frigg's Spinning Wheel *Fritz Haber's Gas Mask *Frontinus' Bracer *Front Porch from William McKinley's House *Frostie's Pipe *Fung Joe Guey’s Bolt *The Funniest Joke In The World G *Gabriel, comte de Montgomery’s Lance Splinters *Gaius Appuleius Diocles' Chariot *Galen of Pergamon's Scalpel *Galileo Galilei's Astrolabe (canon) *Galvarino's Knives *Ganesha's Broken Tusk *Ganges River Water *Gan Ning's Bells *Gardner Fox’s Filing Cabinets *Garrett Scott's Tie-Dye Bracelet *Garðar Svavarsson's Ship *Gary Brolsma's Glasses *Gary Busey's Motorcycle Helmet *Gary Coleman's SAG Card (canon) *Gary Larson's Tear-Away Calander *Gaspard de Coligny's Gauntlet *Gaspar Melchor de Jovellanos' Desk *Gas Station Sign from the 1973 Oil Crisis *Gavrilo Princip's FN-Model 1910 Pistol *Gear Shift Knob *Geber's Battery *Geber's Glassblower *General Electric Can Opener *General Store from Agloe, New York *General Tso's Pet Chicken's Bones (canon) *Gene Roddenberry’s Glasses *Gene Siskel's Popcorn Bucket *Ghengis Khan's Mace * *Genghis Khan's Saddlebag *Geoffrey Barkas' Collar Stud *Geoffrey Chaucer’s Chessboard *Geoffrey Chaucer's First Poems *Geogina Winthrop's Blue Porcelian Teapot (canon) *Georg Friedrich Treitschke's Butterfly Display *Georg Joachim Rheticus' Compass and other effects * *George Armstrong Custer's Bugle *George Bellows’ Fight Ticket *George Bernard Shaw's Academy Award & Nobel Prize *George Bush Sr.'s Tie *George C. Parker's Deed to the Brooklyn Bridge *George Carlin's Microphone *George Cayley's Coat *George Dantzig's National Medal of Science Award *George Ernest's Film Reel *George Fan's Sketchbook *George Frideric Handel's Baton *George Harrison's Copy of "He's So Fine" *George Harrison's Stolen Guitar *George Herbert's Shaving Kit *George Joyce's Uniform *George Maledon's Gavel *George Martin's Original Studio Master of "Rain" *George Orwell's Microphone *George Patton's Grenade *George Patton's Steel Military Helmet * *George Plantagent's Corkscrew *George Reeves' Eyeglasses (canon) *George Renninger's First Batch of Candy Corn *George Romero's Camera *George Romero's Director's Chair *George Romero's Flashlight *George R. R. Martin's DOS Computer *Georges de la Tour’s Candle *Georges-Louis Le Sage’s Telegraph *Georges Mochet's Pedal Car (canon) *[[Georges Pierre Seurat's Bathers at Asnieres|Georges Pierre Seurat's ''Bathers at Asnieres]] (canon) *Georges Vézina’s Leg Guards *George Takei's Blanket *George Vanderbilt's Keys to the Biltmore Estate *George Wallace’s Podium *George Washington's Bleeder *George Washington's Colichemarde *George Washington's Pewter Ice Cream Pots *George Washington's Teeth (canon) *George Went Hensley's Bible (canon) *George Westinghouse's Fountain Pen *Georges Mochet's Pedal Car (canon) *[[Georges Pierre Seurat's Bathers at Asnieres|Georges Pierre Seurat's ''Bathers at Asnieres]] (canon) *Georgia Guidestones *Georgia O'Keeffe’s Ram Skull *Georgia O'Keeffe's Watering Can *Georg Wilhelm Richmann's Metal Tongs *Gerald Holtom's Flags *Gerardus Mercator’s Globe *Gerolamo Cardano's Dice *Geronimo's Skull *GFS Cooking Spray * *Ghostbuster Proton Pack *Ghosts of Christmas History's Robes *Ghyslain Raza's Golf Ball Retriever *Giacomo Casanova's Hair Tie *Gilbert Bates’ American Flag *Gilbert Vernam's Paper Tape *Gilbert U-238 Atomic Energy Lab *Gilles de Rais' Key Ring *Gilles de Montmorency-Laval's Closet Key *Gil Perez's Helmet *Ginnie Wade's Bread Dough *Giotto di Bondone's Lantern *Giovanni Boccaccio’s Laurel Wreath *Giovanni Bragolin's Original "Crying Boy" and "Crying Girl" *Giovanni De Ventura's Beak Mask *Giovanni Malatesta's Gloves *Giovanni Martino's Cavalry Trumpet *Giratina's Platinum *Girolamo Savonarola's Crucifix *Giuseppe Arcimbaldo's Fruit Basket *Giuseppe Caspar Mezzofanti’s Zucchetto *Glafira Alymova's Harp *Glass Coca-Cola Bottle *Glass Eye *Glass Jar from the Donner Party * (Canon) *Glass Plate *Glauce's Wedding Dress *Glenn Beck's Chalkboard *Glowing Highlighter Pens *Glue from Victor Clairmont's *Gluttonous Cake Fork *Goblet of Severan * *Godfrey of Bouillon's Battle Helmet (canon) *Sir Godfrey Newbold Hounsfield's Prototype EMT Scanner *Godfrid's Ladle * *Goetz Open Feather 0-10 Telephone Token *Gold Bond Bottle Caps *Golden Cap *Golden Easter Egg *Golden Egg *The Golden Fleece *Golden Girls Dining Set *The Golden Hind *Golden Miniature Dragon Statue *Golden Nugget Ashtray *The Golden Rope (canon) *Golden Scale *Gold Spike from the Trans-Continental Railroad * *Golem Quartet Statues *The Gordian Knot *Gordon Gekko's Cellphone (canon) *Gordon Gould's Laser Notebook *Gordon Ramsay's Chef Knives *Gottfried Mind’s Copper Plate *Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz's Arithmometer *Gotz von Berlichingen's Prosthetic Arm *The Governor's Knife *Graduation Ceremony Outfit *Graham Chapman's Bobby Cap *The Grapes of Wrath (canon) *Greased Lightning *The Great Gama's Silver Mace *The Great Omani's Handcuffs *Great Tent of Wola *The Green Thumb *Gregor-Bavari Perfume Bottle *Gregor Mendel's Glasses *Gregor Mendel's Magnifying Glass *Grenade from Adolf Hitler's Bunker * *Greta Garbo's Make-Up Kit *The Griffin Memorial Medallion *Grigory Vakulinchuk's Sailor Cap *Grigori Rasputin's Prayer Rope * *Grinling Gibbon's Whet Wheel *Groucho Marx's Honorary Oscar (canon) *Guardian Scarecrow *Guglielmo Embriaco’s Siege Engine *Guglielmo Marconi's Electronic Oscillator (canon) *Guglielmo Marconi's Ring *Guillaume Duchenne's Electrodes *Guillermo del Toro’s Notebook *Günter Schabowski’s Note *Gustaf Nordenskiöld’s Trowel *Gustave Dore's Unpublished Engravings *Gutzon Borglum's Presidential Busts *Guru Gobind Singh's Kirpan *Guru Gobind Singh's Kangha *Guru Gobind Singh's Kara *Guru Gobind Singh's Kachhera *Guru Gobind Singh's Preserved Kesh *Guru Har Gobind's Chakrams *Guy Bradley’s Skiff *Guy de La Brosse's Garden *Guy Fawkes Mask *Guy Fawkes' Gunpowder and Gun *Guy Fawkes' Day Fireworks *György Dózsa's Crown *György Dózsa's Pitchfork *Gypsy Rose Lee's Veils (canon) H *HAL 9000 Prop *H.G. Wells' Opera Glasses *H.H. Holmes' Cough Syrup *Hachiko's Collar *Hades' Bident *Hades' Helm *Hadji Ali's Bag of Hazelnuts *Hakim Abu'l-Fath Gilani's Hookah * *Halloween Apple *Halloween Candy Container *Halo Activation Indexes *Halo Covenant Plasma Rifle *Halotus' Poisoned Feather *Hamburger Hill Hand Grenade *Hammer from Kristallnacht *Hammurabi's Ring *The "Hand of Faith" *Hand of Justice *Hand of Midas *''The Hands Resist Him'' *Hanging Garden of Babylon *'Hang Nelson Mandela' Posters *Hank Aaron's Batting Equipment *Hannibal Bacra of Carthage's Elephant Tusk *Hannibal Barca of Carthage's Whip * *Hannie Schaft's Bullet Charm *Hans Berger's Notepad *Hans Christian Andersen's Bedroom Wall Painting *Hans Christian Anderson's Sled *Hans Christian Ørested's Compass *Hans Talhoffer's Shield *Hans von Bulow's Piano Wire * *Hansje Brinker’s 'Index Finger' *Harland David Sander's Recipe Journal *Harley Quinn's Mallet *Harman Rundfunk Helmet (canon) *Harold Shipman's Bonesaw *The Harpe Brothers' Tomahawk *Harriet Powers’ Quilt *Harriet Tubman's Thimble * *Harris Farmer's Hoe *Harry Belafonte's Spotlight *Harry Blackstone, Sr.'s Light Bulb (canon) *Harry Einstein's Italian Bell *Harry Houdini's Boxing Glove *Harry Houdini's Skeleton Key *Harry Houdini's Water Torture Chamber (canon) *Harry Houdini's Pocketwatch *Harry Houdini's Wallet * *Harry Hurt’s Helmet *Harry Powers’ Wallet *Harry Richman's Lapel Pin *Harry S. Truman's Newspaper *Harry Wheatcroft's Rose *Harry Winston's Loupe (canon) *Harvey Fletcher's Hearing Aid *Harvey Lillard’s Mop *Harvey Korman's Cufflinks * *Harry Kellar's Lamp (canon) *Hassan-i-Sabbath's Qama Dagger *Hassan-i Sabbah's Turban *Haste-Detecting Traffic Light *Hatfield and McCoy Family Rifles * *Hat from The Harlem Shake *Hatshepsut's Golden Beehive * *Haunted Accordion (canon) *The Haunting of Hill House *Hayao Miyazaki's Paper *Hayreddin Barbarossa's Cannons *Headlamp from Dagen H *Headphones (canon) *Headman's Mask from the Tower of London *The Heart of Frankenstein's Monster *Heart of the Ocean *Heat-Seeking Roman Candles *Heat Sensitive Mug *Hector Lavoe's Maracas *Hedda Hopper's Dictation Machine *Hedy Lamarr's Radio *Heimdall's Trumpet *Heinrich Hertz's Battery *Heinrich Himmler's Wristwatch *Heinrich Müller‘s Golden Party Badge *Heinrich Wilhelm Matthias Olbers’ Telescope *Heinz Guderian's Enigma Machine *The Heirloom Seal of the Realm *Helen Gandy's Filing Cabinets *Helen Keller's College Diploma *Helen Keller's Pencil *Helen of Troy's Cuff Bracelet (canon) *Helen of Troy's Comb (canon) *Helmet and Greaves from Pompeii *Hendrick Avercamp's Ice Skating Shoes *Hendrick Lucifer's Matchbook *Henri Becquerel's Maltese Cross *Henri de Sourdis' Nautical Andirons *Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec's Cane *Henrietta Robinson's Shawl *Henry V's Battle Helmet *Henry VIII's Belt *Henry VIII's Wedding Ring *Henry Brown's Wooden Crate *Henry Clay’s Straw Hat *Henry Cotton's Tooth Clamp *Henry C. Wayne’s Saddle *Henry D. Cogswell’s Drinking Fountain *Henry Dreyfuss' Princess Telephone (canon) *Henry E. Erwin's Medal of Honor *Herny Every's Parasol *Henry Ford's Personal Model T *Henry Geber's Glass Figurines *Henry Halleck's General Hat *Henry Heimlich's Tie *Henry J. Heinz's Bottle *Henry Meigg's Warrant Book *Henry Morgan's Sword *Henry Morton Stanley's Map * *Henry Reed Rathborne's Uniform Buttons *Henry Wadsworth Longfellow's Cross *Henry Weinhard's Distiller *Henry Work's Grandfather Clock (canon) *Sir Henry Wyatt's Stone Cat *Hephaestus' Anvil *Hera's Peacock Feather Fan *Heracles' Bow and Arrows *Heraclitus' Knucklebones *Herbert Morrison's Microphone *Herbie the Love Bug *Herb Stempel's Headset *Hercules' Rattle *Herman Lamm’s Stopwatch *Herman Melville's Harpoon *Hermann Ebbinghaus' Pencil *Hermann Rorschach's 10 Cards *Hermann von Helmholtz's Research Papers *Hermann von Teschenberg's Veil *Hermaphroditus' Gold Bracelets *Hermes' Talaria *Hernan Cortez's Espada Ropera *Hernan Cortez’s Golden Signet Ring *Hernan Cortez's Helmet (canon) *Hernando de Soto's Dry Compass *Hero's Aeolipile *Hero and Leander's Lamp *Herodotus' Dish *Herod the Great's Sword *Herophilos' Knife *Herostratus’ Lantern *Herschell Gordon Lewis' Jar of Fake Blood *Hestia's Cauldron *Heston Blumenthal's Chemistry Equipment *Hesy-Ra’s Leather Bag *Hideaki Akaiwa’s Wetsuit *Hildegard of Scopia's Lute (canon) *Hippie Drum Circle *Hippocrates' Fibula * *Hippocrates' Leech Jar *Hippolyta's Girdle *Hippolyte Bernheim’s Cravat *Hillary and Tenzing's Climbing Googles *Hiram Abiff's Masonry Tools * *Hiren Roy's Sitar *Hitachi Maxell Speaker *Hitoshi Christopher Nikaidoh's Elevator Suspension Wires *HMS Dreadnought Hoax Costumes *Hold-It Bedpan (canon) *Hole-in-one Golf Club (canon) *Holly and Oak Wands *Holocaust Skin Lamp *Holt Collier’s Rope *Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch *Holy Lance *Homer's Scrolls *Homestuck Artifacts *Homunculus *Honami Koetsu's Ceramic Bowl *Honda Tadakatsu’s Kabuto *'Honey Do You Love Me?' Pin *Honjo Masamune * *Honoré Daumier's Canvas *The Hope Diamond (canon) *Horace Wells’ Top Hat *Horace Westlake Fink's Bronze Baby Shoes * *Horatio Nelson's Compass *Horatio Nelson Jackson's Steering Wheel *Horemheb’s Ushabtis *Horizontal Oak Tree *Horn of Plenty *Horse Cigarette Case *Horseshoes from the Execution of François Ravaillac *Horus' Boat *Hospital Baby Blanket *The Hot Potato (canon) *Hot Wheels Toy Car *House of Commons Masonry * *House Peters, Jr.'s Mop *Howard Carter's Coffee Pot * *Howard Carter's Shovel *Howard Hughes' Coasters Set *Howard Thurston's Sword Cabinet *H.P. Lovecraft's Silver Key * *Hsinbyushin's Wooden Stork (canon) *Hua Mulan's Fan *Huangbo Xiyun's Hanfu *Hua Tuobo Xiyun's Hanfu *Hubert Wilkins' Piece of the Nautilus *Hubert Wolfe+585 Sr's Letterpress *Hugh Hefner's Smoking Jacket *Hugh O' Flaherty's Bible *Hugo Weigold's Net *Huitzilopochtli's Sacrificial Bowl *Human Borescope *Hummingbird Button *Humphrey Bogart's Cigarettes *Hunter Doherty Adam's Jack-in-the-Box * *Hunter S. Thompson's Briefcase *Hunter S. Thompson's Sunglasses *Hunting Camouflage Outfit *Hyder Ali’s Mysorean Rockets *Hydrophobic Umbrella *Hygroscopic Wet Floor Sign *Hyman G. Rickover’s Pressurized Water Reactor *Hypatia's Chariot *Hypno's Pendulum *Hypnos’ Poppy I *"I Ain't Got Time For That" Woman's Earrings *Ian Curtis's Vox Phantom Special VI Guitar *Ian Fleming's Pistol *Ib Amulet *Ibn al-Baytar's Pendent *Ibn Battuta's Besom *Icarus' Chains *Ice Age Fossils *Ice Flower * *Ice Treasure *Ida Lewis’ Boat *Idina Mendzel's Broomstick *ID Sniper Rifle *Ignacy Lukasiewicz's Hand Drill *Ignaty Gryniewietsky's Tattoo Box * *Ignaz Semmelweis' Sink *Igor Sikorsky's Helicopter *Illmarinen's Forge *Ilse Koch's Whip * *Immanuel Kant's Pocket Watch *Immovable Reebok Tennis Shoe *Imro Fox's Wand *Ina Coolbrith's Garland of Poppies *Inari's Jewel *Indiana Jones' Fedora *Indiana Jones' Whip *Indian Larry’s Toolbox *Infirmary Pin *Inquisition Torture Saw (canon) *Insanity-Inducing Elevator *Inscription on the Main Entrance of The Globe Theater *Instant Dancer Shoe Lasts (canon) *Instantaneous Meat Mincer *Inuit Water Pouch *Invincibility Raincoat (canon) *iPod *Ira Aten’s Dynamite *Irena Sendlerowa's Dreidel *Irene Morgan's Arrest Warrant *Iris Chang's Pen *Irish Brand Sound Plate *Irish Washing Rag *Irmin Roberts' Camera Lens *Iron Bars from the UpStairs Lounge *Iron Maiden from Nuremberg *Iron Trivet (canon) *Irrational Abacus *Isaac Asimov's Glasses *Isabel Lyon’s Whist Marker *Isadora Duncan's Scarf *Isambard Kingdom Brunel's Cigar Box *Ishikawa Goemon's Kunais *Ishikawa Goemon's Tanto *Ishinosuke Uwano’s Passport *Isidore the Laborer’s Plough *Ismail al-Jazari's Spare Part *Israel Bissell's Saddle *Issac Babbitt's Smelting Cast *Issac Newton's Apple *Issac Newton's Cravat (canon) *Issac Parker's Noose * *Issac Watts' Bible *Issue Fifteen of Amazing Fantasy *Issue One of Action Comics *Issue One of Batman *Issue One of The Fantastic Four *Issue One of The X-men *Issue Twenty-Seven of Detective Comics *Italian Laughter Bell (canon) *Itch-Inducing Toaster *Its Floating Balloons *Ivan Pavlov's Bell * *Ivan Pavlov's Laughter Bell *Ivan the Terrible's Gold Rosary *Ivar Kreuger’s Matchbook *Ixtab's Noose *Izanagi’s Comb *Izzy Einstein and Moe Smith's Police Badges *Izzy Einstein's Police Badge J *J. Allen Hynek's Telescope *J. Edgar Hoover's Tie *J. McCullough's Golf Ball *J. Templer's Wind-Up Tin Rooster (canon) *J. C. Agajanian’s Stetson *J.T. Saylors's Overalls *J.M. Barrie’s Swiss Trychels *[[J.M.W. Turner's Rain, Steam and Speed-The Great Western Railway|J.M.W. Turner's Rain, Steam and Speed-The Great Western Railway]] (canon) *J.R.R. Tolken's Ring *Jack-in-the-Box *Jack Daniel's Original Whisky Bottle *Jack Dawson's Art Kit *Jack Duncan's Spur (canon) *Jack Frost's Staff *Jack Kerouac's Typewriter *Jack Ketch's Axe *Jack LaLanne's Stationary Bike (canon) *Jack London's Dog Collar *Jack Parson's Rocket Engine *Jack Ryan's Wrench *Jack Sheppard's Hammer *Jack Sparrow's Compass *Jack Torrance's Croquet Mallet *Jack the Ripper's Lantern * *Jackie Robinson's Baseball *Jackson Pollock's "No. 5, 1948" *Jackson Pollock's Pack of Cigarettes *Jackson Pollock's Paint Cans *Jack's Regisword *Jack Vettriano's "The Singing Butler" *Jack's Wrench *Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm's Kinder- und Hausmarchen *Jacob "Jack" Kevorkian's Otoscope *Jacob Kurtzberg's Belt (canon) *Jacqueline Cochran's Brooch *Jacques Cousteau's Goggles *Jacques Cousteau's Diving Suit *Jade Butterfly *Jade Orb of Rayquaza *Jadeite Cabbage *Jalal-ud-Din Muhammad Akbar's Smoke Pipe *Jamaica Ginger Bottle *Jaleel White's Hosting Chair *[[James Abbot McNeill Whistler's Whistler's Mother|James Abbot McNeill Whistler's Whistler's Mother]] (canon) *James Allen's Memoir *James Bartley's Britches *James Ben Ali Haggin's Leaky Fountain Pen *James Bert Garner’s Gas Mask *James Bett's Cupboard Handle *James Braid's Chair * *James Brown's Shoes *James Bulger's Sweater *James Buzzanell's Painting "Grief and Pain" *James Buzzanell’s Survey Books *James C. McReynolds’ Judicial Robe *James Chadwick's Nobel Prize in Physics *James Clerk Maxwell's Camera Lens *James Colnett's Otter Pelt *James Condliff's Skeleton Clock *James Cook's Scarf *James Dean's 1955 Prosche 550 Spyder, aka "Little Bastard" *James Dean's UCLA Varsity Jacket *James Dinsmoor's Dinner Bell *James Eads How’s Bindle *James Earl Ray's Rifle *James Fenimore Cooper's Arrow Heads *James Gandolfini's Jukebox *James Hall III’s Shopping Bags *James Henry Atkinson's Mouse Trap *James Henry Pullen’s Mannequin *James Hoban's Drawing Utensils *James Holman’s Cane *James Hutton's Overcoat *James Joyce's Eyepatch *James M. Barrie's Grandfather Clock *James M. Barrie's Suitcase *James Prescott Joule's Thermodynamic Generator *James Smithson's Money *James Tilly Matthews’ Air Loom *James Warren and Willoughby Monzani's Piece of Wood *James Watt's Steam Condenser *James W. Marshall’s Jar *Jan Baalsrud’s Stretcher *Jane Austen's Gloves *Jane Austen's Quill *Jane Bartholomew's "Lady Columbia" Torch *Jane Pierce's Veil *Janine Charrat's Ballet Slippers *Jan Janzoon's Boomerang (canon) *Janis Joplin's Backstage Pass from Woodstock (canon) *Jan Karski's Passport *Janus Coin * *Jan van Eyck’s Chaperon *Jan van Speyk's Flag of the Netherlands *Jan Wnęk's Angel Figurine *Jan Žižka's Wagenburg Wagons *The Japanese Nightingale *Jar of Greek Funeral Beans *Jar of Marbles *Jar of Molasses from The Boston Molasses Disaster *Jar of Sand *Jar of Semper Augustus Bulbs *Jar of Shiva *Jar of Sugar Plums *Jason Voorhese's Machete *Jay Maynard's Tron Suit *Jean Chastel's Silver Gun *Jean Fleury's Aztec Gold Coins *Jean-François Champollion’s Ideographic Dictionary *Jean Froissart's Mirror (canon) *Jean-Frédéric Peugeot's Pepper Mill *Jean Parisot de Valette’s Sword Sheath *Jean-Paul Marat's Bathtub *Jean-Pierre Christin's Thermometer *Jean Valnet's Aromatherapy Statue *Jeanne Baret's Hat *Jeanne de Clisson's Black Fleet *Jeannette Piccard's Sandbag * Jeff Dunham's First Ventriloquist Box *Jefferson Davis' Boots *Jefferson Randolph Smith's Soap Bar *Jeffrey Dahmer's Handkerchief *Jeffrey Dahmer's Pick-Up Sticks *Jemmy Hirst's Carriage Wheel *Jenny Lind's Stage Makeup *Jerome Monroe Smucker's Canning Jars *Jerry Garcia's Blackbulb * *Jerry Siegel's Sketchbook *Jesse James' Saddle *Jesse James' Pistol *Jesse Owens' Hitler Oak *Jesse Owens' Running Shoes *Jesse Pomeroy's Ribbon and Spool *Jester's Mask *Jesus of Nazareth's Whip *Jesús García's Brake Wheel *Jet Engine from the Gimli Glider *Jet Glass Cicada Button *Jethro Tull's Hoe *Jeweled Scabbard of Sforza *Jiang Shufu’s Mandarin Square *Jim Davis' Pet Carrier *Jim Fixx's Shorts *Jim Henson's Talking Food Muppets *Jimi Hendrix's Bandana *Jimi Hendrix's Bong *Jimi Hendrix's Guitars * *Jim Londos' Overalls *Jimmie Rodgers Rail Brake *Jimmy Durante's Cigar *Jimmy Gibb Jr's Stock Car *Jimmy Hoffa's Comb *Jim Robinson's Army Bag *Jim Thorpe's Shoulder Pads *Jim Ward's Piercing Samples *Jin Dynasty Chainwhip *Jingle Harness *Joan II, Duchess of Berry's Dress *Joan of Arc's Chain Mail *Joan of Arc's Helmet (canon) *Joan Feynman's Ski Pole *Joanna of Castile's Vase *Joan Rivers' Red Carpet *Joe Ades's Potato Peeler *Joe Girard’s Keys *Joel Brand's Playing Cards *Joséphine de Beauharnais' Engagement Ring *Johan Alfred Ander’s Piece of Porcelain *Johann Blumhardt's Rosary *Johann Georg Elser's Postcard *Johann Maelzel's Metronome * *Johann Rall's Poker Cards *Johann Tetzel's Indulgence *Johann Wolfgang von Goethe's Prism *Johannes Diderik van der Waals' Gloves *Johannes Gutenburg's Memory Paper (canon) *Johannes Gutenburg's Printing Press *Johannes Kepler's Planetary Model *Johannes Kepler's Telescope Lense *John A. Macready's Ray-Bans * *John A. Roebling's Steel Cable *John A.F. Maitland's Musical Brainnumber (canon) *John André’s Stocking *John Anthony Walker's Minox *John Axon's Footplate *John Bardeen's Radio *John Brown's Body (canon) *John Brown's Machete *John C. Koss SP3 Stereophones *John C. Lilly's Isolation Tank Valve *John Cabot's Map *John Carl Wilcke's Rug (canon) *John Crawley's Painting *John Dalton's Weather Vane *John Dee's Golden Talisman *John Dee's Obsidian Crystal Ball *John Dee’s Seal of God *John DeLorean's Drawing Table *John Dickson Carr's Driving Gloves *John Dillinger's Pistol (canon) *John D. Grady’s Satchel *John D. Rockefeller's Bible *John D. Rockefeller, Sr. and Jr.'s Top Hats *John Dwight’s Hammer *John F. Kennedy's Coconut *John F. Kennedy's Presidential Limousine *John F. Kennedy's Tie Clip (canon) *John Flaxman's Casting Molds *John Gillespie Magee, Jr.'s Pen *John H. Kellogg's Bowl *John H. Kellogg's Corn Flakes *John Hancock's Quill *John Harrison’s Longcase Clock *John Hawkwood’s Lance *John Hendrix's Bible *John Henry's Sledge Hammer *John Holland, 2nd Duke of Exeter's Torture Rack *John Holmes Pump (canon) *John Howard Griffin's Bus Fare *John Hunter's Stitching Wire *John Hunter's Surgical Sutures *John J. Pershing's Boots *John Jervis’ Ship *John Joshua Webb’s Rock Chippings *John Kay's Needle *John Keat's Grecian Urn (canon) *John, King of England's Throne *John L. Sullivan's Boots *John Langdon Down's Hat *John Lawson's Mannequin Legs *John Lennon's Glasses *John "Liver-Eating" Johnson's Axe *John Logie Baird's Scanning Disk * *John Macpherson's Ladle *John Malcolm's Skin Wallet *John McEnroe's Tennis Racket (canon) *John Milner's Yellow '32 Ford Deuce Coupe *John Moore-Brabazon’s Waste Basket *John Mytton’s Carriage *John Pasche's Rolling Stones Poster Design *John Paul Jones's Sword *John Pemberton's Tasting Spoon *John Philip Sousa's Sousaphone *John Rambo's Composite Bow *John Rykener's Ring *John Shore's Tuning Fork *John Simon Ritchie's Padlock Necklace *John Smith of Jamestown's Sword *John Snow's Dot Map *John Snow’s Pump Handle *John Stapp’s Rocket Sled *John Steinbeck's Luger *John Sutcliffe's Camera *John Sutter's Pickaxe *John von Neumann's Abacus *John Walker's Walking Stick *John Wayne Gacy's Clown Painting (canon) *John Wayne Gacy's Rubber Nose *John Wesley Hardin's Rosewood Grip Pistol *John Wesley Powell's Canoe *John Wesley Powell’s Canteen *John Wilkes Booth's Boot * *John Wilkes Booth Wanted Poster *John William Polidori's Bookcase *Johnny Ace's Gun *Johnny Appleseed's Tin Pot (canon) *Johnny Depp's Scissor Gloves *Johnny Smith's Steering Wheel *Johnny Weismuller's Loincloth (canon) *Joker's BANG! Revolver *Jon Stewart's Tie *Jorge Luis Borges' Scrapbook *Jose Delgado's Transmitter *Josef Mengele's Scalpel *Josef Stefan's Light Bulbs *Joseph of Arimathea's Tomb Rock *Joseph of Cupertino's Medallion * *Joseph Day's Sickle *Joseph Ducreux's Cane *Joseph Dunninger's Pocket Watch *Joseph Dunningers’s Props *Joseph Force Crater's Gavel *Joseph Fourier's Pocket Knife *Joseph Glidden’s Barbed Wire *Joseph Goebbel's Radio *Joseph Jacquard's Analytical Loom *Joseph Kittinger's Parachute *Joseph Lister's Padding *Joseph McCarthy's List of Communists *Joseph-Michel Montgolfier's Wicker Basket *Joseph Pilate's Resistance Bands (canon) *Joseph Polchinski’s Billiard Ball *Joseph Stalin's Gold Star Medal (canon) *Joseph Stalin's Sleep Mask * *Joseph Vacher's Accordion (canon) *Joseph Valachi's '58 Chevrolet Impala *Josephus' Papyrus *Joseph Wolpe's Glasses *Joshua's Trumpet * *Joshua Vicks' Original Batch of Vicks Vapor Rub *Josiah Wedgewood's Medallion *Jost Burgi's Armillary Sphere (canon) *Juana the Mad of Castiles' Crown *Juan Luis Vives' Quill Set *Juan Pounce de Leon's Chalice *Juan Ponce de León's Helmet *Juan Seguin's Bandolier *Jubilee Grand Poker Chip * *Judah Loew ben Belazel's Amulet * *Judas Iscariot’s Thirty Silver Coins *Judson Laipply's Shoes *Jules Baillarger's Decanter *Jules Leotard's Trapeze Net *Jules Verne's Original Manuscripts *Julia Agrippa's Chalice *Julia Child's Apron * *Julia Child's Whisk *Julian Assange’s Flash Drive *Julie d’Aubigny's Sabre *Julius and Ethel Rosenberg's Wedding Rings *Julius Asclepiodotus’ Shield Boss *Julius Caesar's Wreath *Julius Wilbrand's Lab Coat Buttons (canon) *Jumanji *Jumper Cables *Junji Koyama’s Vegetables *Jürgen Wattenberg's Leather Provision Bag *Justin Bieber's Guitar *Justinian I's Chariot Wheel *Justus von Liebig's Fertilizer Sack *Justus von Liebig's Mirror K *Ka'ahumanu's Lei Niho Palaoa * *Ka Statuette *Kadar's Mother's Cookbook (canon) *Kaldi's Goat Horn *Kamāl ud-Dīn Behzād’s Turban *Kamikaze Bi-Plane *Kamehameha's Hawaiian Lei * *Kamehameha's Tiki Idol * *Kanhaji Angre's Boots *Kanhaji Angre’s Pata *Kappa Bone *Karel Čapek's Ashtray *Karen Eiffel's Keyboard *Karen Silkwood's Purse *Karen Silkwood's Shower (canon) *Karl Benz's Toolbox *Karl Ferdinand Braun's Cat’s Whisker Detector *Karl Heinrich Ulrichs' Bowtie *Karl Landsteiner’s Syringe *Karl Marx's Desk *Karl Nessler's Curling Iron *Karl Pilkington's Sleeping Bag *Karl Schwarzchild's Pocket Watch (canon) *Karl Wallenda's Tightrope *Karl von Frisch's Beehive *The Katanas of the 47 Ronin *Katherine FitzGerald, Countess of Desmond's Portrait *Katia and Maurice Krafft’s Fire Retardant Suits *Katie’s Security Camera *Katniss Everdeen's Bow *Kaspar Hauser's Knife *Kay Kāvus's Throne *Keith Moon's Drumset *Kelis' Milkshake *Kelly Monico's Samba Dress *Kempton Bunton’s TV License *Kenneth Lamar Noid's Pizza Box *Kerry King's B.C. Rich KKV Signature V Guitar *Kerry King's Guitar Pick *Kessler's Photograph *Kevin Antoine Dodson's Bandana *Kevin's Fedora *Key to Alhambra *Keys to the Tower of London *Key to Tutankhamun's Tomb (canon) *Khasekhemwy’s Scepter *Kikunae Ikeda's Beaker *Kimberly Wilkins' Bandana *Kim Jong-Il's Glasses *Kincaid Lantern *Kincaid Pickaxe *King Akhenaten's Crown *King Arthur's Dagger *King George III's Crown (canon) *King Huai of Chu’s Shou Jie *King James’ Bible *King Lear's Crown *King Midas' Scepter *King's Scepter *King Solomon's Bottle of Black Glass *King Solomon's Ring *The Kitchen Sink * *Klaas Aperture (canon) *Klaus Nomi's Bowtie *Knecht Ruprecht's Bag of Ashes *Knife from Yuan Chonghuan's Torture *Kodak Brownie Hawkeye Camera *Kōjin's Hearth Stone *Kon-Tiki *Kozyrev Mirror *Krampus' Birch Tree Branches *Kriangkrai Techamong’s Vacuum Cleaner Bag *Krzysztof Kieślowski's French Flag *Kublia Khan's Leather Belt *Kunihiko Asou's Camera Obscuras *Kunoichi Tanto *Kurt Cobain's Rug *Kurt Cobain's Sweater *Kurt Vonnegut's Helmet *Kuzma Minin's Butcher Knife *Kyle MacDonald's Red Paperclip L *L. Ron Hubbard's "E-Meter" Electropsychometer *La Volpe's Cowl *The Lady from Shanghai's Mirror Maze *Lady Godiva's Saddle *Lady Jane Grey's Necklace *Lady Liberty Lighter (canon) *Lady Lovibond *Lady Macbeth's Candle *Lady Saigō's Kimono *Laika's Harness *Lake Peigneur Diamond Drill Bit *Lambert Simnel's Leggings *Lamp from Chicago Pile-1 *Lampshade of Psychic Power (canon) *Lance Armstrong's Trek Bicycle *Lantern Corps Rings (canon) *Lantern from the Courrières Mine *Laozi's Calligraphy Brush *Lara Croft's Holdsters *Larry Walters' Lawn Chair *Las Vegas Strip Neon Signs *Lascaux Cave Paintings *The Last Straw (canon) *Laszlo Toth’s Hammer *Latasha Harlins' Two Dollar Bill *Late Schoolbus *Lauging Baby's Highchair *Laughing Moai *Laundry Basket from 'The Merry Wives Of Windsor' *Laurel and Hardy’s Hats *Laurence Shirley's Noose *Lawrence Joseph Bader's Eyepatch *Lawrence of Rome’s Gridiron *Lawrence Welk's Accordion *Lazarus of Bethany's Grave Clothes *Leatherface's Chainsaw *Lee Harvey Oswald's Handcuffs *Lee Harvey Oswald's Rifle *Lee Harvey Oswald's Wedding Ring *Lee Morgan's Trumpet *Lee Travis' Fedora *Leena's Bed and Breakfast Painting * *Leendert Hasenbosch’s Tent *Left 4 Dead Survivor Clothing *Left Handed Whopper Wrapper *Leif Erikson's Helmet *Lemuel Gulliver's Ship Wheel *Lenape Tribe's Cloak and Artifacts of Nature * *Leon Herrmann's Sword and Playing Cards (canon) *Leon Panetta's Projector * *Leonarda Cianciulli's Cake Shovel *Lenoard A. Funk Jr's Thompson Submachine Gun *Leonard Smith's TV (canon) *Leonardo da Vinci's Gargoyle * *Leonardo da Vinci's Notebook *Leonhard Rauwolf’s Herbarium *Leonidas' Cestus *Leonid Telyatnikov's Firefighter Gloves *Leroy Brown's Coat *Leslie Scott's Jenga Blocks *Lev Termen's First Theremin *Levi Strauss's Original Pair of Jeans *Levitating Gurney *Lewis Carroll's Looking Glass * *Lewis Nixon's Pistol *Lewis Powell’s Pickaxe *Li Bai’s Rosewood Wall Panels *Li Ching-Yuen's Bowl *Li Zicheng’s Shackles *Liberace's Candelabra *Liberty Bell Ruby *Licking Dog Collar *Life Replenishing Clock *Light Stone *Lighter *Lightning Treasure *Lillian Russell's Evening Gloves *Lily Tomlin's Rocking Chair *Lilo & Stitch Experiment Pod Container *Linda Lovelace's Bathing Suit *Linda Hazzard's Wardrobe *Linda's IrisPhone *Ling Lun’s Bamboo Flute *Lin Zexu's Trunk *Linda Hazzard's Wardrobe *Lion Country Safari Park Sign *The Lion man of the Hohlenstein Stadel *Lippershey-Janssen Telescope *Lisa del Giocondo's Teeth *Lisa Howard's Press Pass *Liss Seltzer Bottle *Little Mac's Boxing Gloves *Little Match Girl's Box of Matches *Liu Ji’s Fire Lance *Liu Ziye's Tanto *Lizzie Borden's Dress *Lizzie Borden's Compact * *Lloyd Loar's Mandolin (canon) *Lloyd Olsen's Axe & Mike the Headless Chicken's Head *Locker 837 from Columbine High School *Lockheed SR-71 "Blackbird" *Locust-Summoning Dog Whistle * *Locusta’s Vials *Lon Chaney Jr.'s Makeup Kit *Lone Ranger's Mask *Lonely Christmas Ornaments (canon) *Loki's Feather Cape *Lon Chaney's Makeup Box *Lorand Eotvos' Balance Scales *Lord Alfred Tennyson's Cracked Mirror *Lord Byron’s Cloak *Lorena Bobbitt's Knife *Lorenzo Ghiberti’s Bronze Panel *Lottery Ticket, Circa 1950s *Lottie Dod's Tennis Racket *Lotus Incense Burner *Louis I, Duke of Orléans' Torch *Louis XIV's Silverware Forks * *Louis Agassiz's Iron Auger *Louis-Napoleon Bonaparte III's Candelabras *Louis Braille's First Braille Book *Louis Braille's Leather Awl *Louis Chevrolet's Helmet *Louis Daguerre's Camera Obscura *Louis Essen's Alarm Clock *Louis Le Prince's Camera *Louis Le Prince’s Film Spools *Louis Pasteur's Beaker * Louis Pasteur's Flask *Louis Pasteur's Milk Bottle (canon) *Louis Prang's Original Christmas Cards *Louis Slotin’s Screwdriver *Louis Vuitton's Suitcase *Louis XIV's Mirror *Louis XIV's Sundial *Louis XIV's Peg Solitaire *Louis Wain's Cat Collar *Loukas Notara's Turban *Lourdes, France Madonna Statue *Lou Reed's Record Player *Love Bead Necklace *Love-In-Idleness Flower *Love Potion No. 9 *L. Sprague de Camp's Theodolite *Lu Bu's Battle Armor *Lucius Apuleius' Pet Donkey Hoofs *Lucius Copelands’ Boiler *Lucius Quinctius Cincinnatus’ Plow *Lucius Tarquinius Superbus' Stick *Luck Altering Dice *Lucky’s Magical Charms *Lucky Strike Cigarette Tin *Lucrezia Borgia's Comb * *Lucy's Diamonds *Ludger Sylbaris’ Grate *Ludwig II of Bavaria's Cloak *Ludwig Mies van der Rohe's Drawing Board *Ludwig van Beethoven's Clock * *Lugh's Spear *Luigi Galvani's Bio-Electric Wires *Luigi Galvani's Electric Device *Luigi Galvani's Scalpel *Luigi Lucheni's File *Luis María Mendía's Airplane *Luiz Vaz de Torres' Compass *Luke Howard's Barometer *Luke P. Blackburn's Linens *Lully's Staff *Lumiere Brother's Cinematograph * *Lunchlady Hairnet *Lycaon's Ladle *Lyn Robinson's Turtle Shell M *The Maccabee's Menorah *Macbeth's Sword *Mace from the House of Commons *MacGyver's Swiss Army Knife *Madame Alexe Popova's Tea Set *Madame Bobin's Coffin *Madeleine L'Engle's Brooch *Madness-Inducing Chair (canon) *Maeda Toshiie’s Yari *Mae West's Cocktail Glasses *Mafia Knuckle Dusters *Magdelaine Laframboise's Foxskin Shawl *Magician's Cotton Sheets *Magician's Cufflinks *Magic Sand *The Magna Carta *Magnetic Lion Head Ring *Magnifying Glass *Magnus Ver Magnusson's Belt *Mahatma Gandhi's Dohti* (Canon) *Mahatma Gandhi's Sandals* (Canon) *Maitreya's Purse *Majidae Mic *Ma Jun’s South Pointing Chariot *Malachite Ring *Malcolm Forbes Odometer *The Maltese Falcon (canon) *Manco Cápac's Storytelling Cuff Bracelet *Mansa Musa's Gold Bars *Mama Cass' Ham Sandwich *Manco Cápac's Staff *Man Ray's Camera * *Mandala Tapestry *Manfred von Richthofin's Triplane (canon) *Mangal Pandey’s Bullet Cartridges *Mao Gong Ding *Maori Warrior Masks *Marble Block from The Papal States *Marble Inscription from Mauslous' Tomb *Marco Polo's Compass *Marco Polo's Chopsticks *Marcus Aurelius' Sword (canon) *Marcus Tullius Cicero's Ladle *Margaret Cavendish's Inkwell *Margaret Keane’s Sketchbook *Margaret Sanger's Nursing Bag *Margaret Devaney’s Pocketknife *Margaret Hamilton's Broomstick *Margaret Hughes' Stage Dress *Margaret Q. Adams’ Badge *Margaret Mitchell’s Manila Envelopes *Margaret Sanger's Nursing Bag *Maria Montesori's Gloves *Marian Anderson's Hair Pins *Marian Rejewski's Cards *Maria Sibylla Merian's Painting Set *Maria von Trapp's Devotional Scapular *Marie-Angélique Memmie Le Blanc's Bracelet *Marie Antoinette’s Cake Server *Marie Antoinette's Guillotine Blade * *Marie Antoinette’s Hand Mirror *The "Marie Celeste" *Marie Curie's Research Papers *Marie Curie's Silver Pendant *Marie Guichon's Red Hood *Marie-Jean-Leon Lucoq's Memento Mori *Marie Laveau's Crucifix (canon) *Marie Laveau's Voodoo Doll (canon) *Marie Rose Ferron’s Nightstand *Marie Tussaud's Wax *Marilyn Monroe's Hairbrush *Marilyn vos Savant's Pen *Marina Raskova’s Polikarpov Po-2 *Marion Davis' Scarf *Mark Allen Hicks' Nunchucks *Mark Antony's Roman Aquila *Mark Fischbach's Moustache *Mark Twain’s Fountain Pen *Markus Hess’ Computer *Marquis de Sade's Pillow *Mars' Ancile Buckler Shield *Mars' Axe *Marshall Fields' Chevrolet Impala *Marshall Ratliff's Santa Claus Suit *Marsyas' Aulos *Martha Clarke’s Kaleidoscope *Martha Graham's Ballet Shoes *Martin A. Couney’s Baby Incubator *Martin Fullam's Jacket *Martin Luther King Jr.'s Bible *Martin Luther King Jr.'s Handcuffs *Martin Luther King Jr.'s Shoes *Martin Luther's Cross *Martin Luther's Nails *Martino da Como's Crock Pot *Marty Cooper's Cellphone *Maruyama Ōkyo's Paintbrush *Marvin Hagler's Boxing Gloves *Marvin Heemeyer's Welding Helmet *Marvin Hewitt’s Credentials *Marvin Middlemark's Rabbit-Ears (canon) *Mary I of England's Dress *Mary I of England's Pearl Pendant *Mary I of England's Tea Cup *Mary Ann Cotton's Apron *Mary Babnik Brown's Hairs *Mary Baker Eddy’s Bible *Mary Baker's Necklace *Mary Bateman’s Eggs *Mary Delany's Embroidery Samples *Mary of Jesus of Ágreda's Casket *Mary of Jesus of Ágreda's Rosary Beads *Mary Magdalene's Cross Pendent *Mary Mallon's Cleaver * *Mary McLeod Bethune's Cane *Mary Poppin's Traveling Bag * *Mary, Queen of Scott's Croquet Mallet (canon) *Mary Shelley's Box Desk *Mary Shelley's Glasses *Mary Shelly's Weathervane *Mary Somerville's Book *Mary Wortley Montagu's Floralistry Gloves *Mary Worth's Mirror *The Masakichi Statue *[[Masao Asano's Racing Car '' '42' ]] *Masco Brand Pocket Knife *The Mask *[[''Masked Marauders Vinyl Record]] *Mask of Anubis *Master Sword & Hylian Shield *Mata Hari's Stockings * *Matroshka Experiments Mannequin *Matt Smith's Bowtie *Mattel Blue Race Car Toy *Matthew Brady's Shoes * *Matthew C. Perry's Box *Matthew Henson’s Inuit Bird Carving *Matthew Walker's Rigging Rope *Matteo Bandello's Cross *Maui's Fishhook *Maurice de Sully's Three Gargoyle Statues *Maurice Koechlin's Original Eiffel Tower Model *Maurice Tillet's Trunks *Maurice Vermersch's Waffle Iron * *Maurice Ward’s Extruder *Mauro Dolce's Seismoloy Chart *Max Baer's Shorts (canon) *Max Keith's Test Bottle of Fanta *Max Lüscher’s Color Cards *Max Manus' Stapler *Max Page's Helmet *Max Schreck's Fake Teeth *Max Sievert's Brass Blow Torch *Max Wertgeimer's Zoetrope * *Maximilian Grabner's Jacks (canon) *Maxwell's Silver Hammer *Maya Angelou's Bell *Maya Angelou's Church Hat *Mayan Calendar (canon) *Mayan Divine King's Mask *Mayan Sacrificial Knife *M.C. Escher's Pen *M.C. Escher's Mirror Ball *MC Hammer's Parachute Pants *M.E. Clifton James's Fake Military Uniform *McGuffey's Eclectic Readers *Meat-Shaped Stone *Mehmed III's Silken Cord (canon) *Mel Brooks’ Hat *Mel Water's Shovel *Melvin Dummar's Will *Mel Water's Shovel *Memorial Fresco of Hanno the Elephant *Memory-Living Victim Shoes *Menes' Crocodile Scale *Mercy Brown’s Shawl *Merit Badge Sashes from Boy and Girl Scouts of America *Meriwether Lewis' Bear Trap (canon) *Merry Man Dagger *Meshach Browning’s Turkey Quill *Mesopotamian Bronze Stele * *Metacomet's War Bonnet *Metal Bending Blacksmith Gloves *Metal Lunchbox *Metal Ram's Head Drawer Handle *Metal Rooster Statue *Metal Whistling Top *Meteor Fragment *Methuselah's Shawl *Meyer Lansky's Desk Fan (canon) *"Miami Zombie" Rudy Eugene's Bible *Michael Bay's Leather Jacket *[[Michael Crichton's Rough Draft of Jurassic Park]] *Michael Durant's Dogtags *Michael Ende's Volume *Michael Fagan's T-Shirt *Michael Faraday's Balloons *Michael Faraday's Horseshoe Magnets *Michael Faraday's Magnetic Stones *Michael Jackson's Glove *Michael Jackson's Red and Black Jacket *Micheal Keaton's "Beetlejuice" Makeup *Michael Larson's Watch *Michael Malloy's Scarf *Michael Meyer's Kitchen Knife *Michael Servetus' Parchment *Michael P. Murphy's Tactical Radio *Michelangelo's Brushes *Michelangelo's Poems *Michel de Montaigne's Desk *[[Michel de Montaigne's Original Copy of Essays|Michel de Montaigne's Original Copy of Essays]] *Michel Lotito's Mineral Oil *Michiel de Ruyter's Crest *Michigan Highway 185 Highway Shield *Michonne's Katana *Mictlantecuhtli Statue *Midori Naka's Kimono *Mi Fu's Bamboo Scrolls *Miguel de Cervantes' Windmill * *Mika Jenkin's Sword and Scabbard *Mike Powell's Track Shoes *Mike Rowe's Ballcap *Mikhail Britnev's Journal *Mikimoto Kōkichi’s Pearls *Miles Davis' First Trumpet * *Milk Drinking Hindu Statues *Minamoto no Yoritomo's Katana *Minecraft Creeper Wind-Up Toy *Minerva's Helm *Ming Vase *Mining Cart From the Benxihu Colliery Accident *Minnie Pearl's Hat *Minoan Trident * *Minoru Yamasaki's Model of the World Trade Center *Mircale on 34th Street Santa Hat *Mirin Dajo's Rib Bone *Mirrors from the Luxor Hotel *Mischievous Salt Shaker *Missile from the Zone of Silence *Mitch Hedberg's Glasses *Mithridates VI of Pontus' Cup *Miyamoto Musashi’s Bokken *Miyata Unicycle *M.K. "Mahatma" Ghandi's Dhoti * *M.K. "Mahatma" Ghandi's Glasses (canon) *M.K. "Mahatma" Ghandi's Sandals (canon) *M.K. "Mahatma" Ghandi's Spinning Wheel (canon) *"Model 1890" Swiss Army Knife *Mohamed Bouazizi's Gas Can *Molly Williams' Apron *Molotovs from Stalingrad *Momotarō's Peach Pit *Mona Lisa's Wooden Teeth (canon) *Mongol General's Shortbows *Mongol Paiza *"Monkey" Typewriter *Monopoly Board from the Great Train Robbery *Monte Saldo's Wristband *Montgolfier Brothers' Sackcloth *Mont Saint-Michel Abbey Bell *Mordecai Kaplan's Torah *Morgan Spurlock's Belt *Moriz Gottschalk's Fairy-Castle Dollhouse (canon) *Morphers *Morphing Cube *Moses' Staff *Mother Jones' Purse *Mother Shipton's Tarot Cards * *Mother Teresa's Rosary *Mound Builder Hoe *Mouse-sized Skateboard *Movie Projector from the Berlin Wintergarten Theatre *Moysan of Blois' Miniature Skull Clock (canon) *Mr. Bean's Teddy Bear *Mr. Creosote's Tie *Mr. Freeze's Freeze Gun *M.R. James' Glasses *Mr. Mental and Coco's Fezzes * *Mrs. Pac-Man's Bow *Msiri’s Katanga Crosses *MTV VCR *Muhammad Ali's Boxing Gloves * *Muhammad's Ghutrah *Muhammad al-Idrisi's "The Tabula Rogeriana" *Muhammad ibn Zakariya al-Razi's Mortar & Pestle *Mummification Linen *Murderous Car Headlights *The Murder Weapons from Grigori Rasputin's Assassination *Murray Ball's Electric Fence *Murray Becker's Camera *Musician's Fiddle *Musō Soseki's Bamboo Brush Cup *Mutsuhiro Watanabe's Sword *Myrrha's Noose *Myron of Eleutherae's Bronze Discobolus Discus *Myrtle's Plantation Mirror *Myrtles Plantation's Noose N *Nacy Jean Costigan's Rubber Ball *Nadar’s Balloon Basket *Naga Eye Necklace *Naga Morsarang Buffalo Horn *Nails from the Crucifixion of St. Peter *Nain Singh Rawat’s Prayer Wheel *Nam Seok Byun’s Stone *Nancy Etticoat's Candle *Nancy Sinatra's Boots *Nannie Doss' Eyeglasses *Napoleon Bonaparte's Hat (canon) *Napoleon Bonaparte's Pocket Watch *Napoleon Bonaparte's Violin * *Nangklao’s Money Purse *Natalie Nickerson's "Jap Skull" *Nathan Bedford Forrest's Lynching Rope *Nathan Coker's Apron *Nathan Hale's Noose *Nathan J. Barnatt's Shoes *Nathan Stubblefield's First Wireless Telephone *Nathuram Godse's Pistol *Natinim Wooden Wedding Band * *Narcissus' Hand Mirror *Narcissus' Pond Water *Narmudi Cheral's Chaturanga King *Nat Turner's Knife *Naughty/Nice List *Nautical Homing Buoy *Nauvoo Temple Sunstone *Navigational Software from the Mars Climate Orbiter *Navajo Dream Catcher *Necklace of Montezuma *Ned Kelly's Plate Armor *Ned Kelly's Revolving Rifle *Neil Harbisson's Eyeborg *Neil Patrick Harris' Handheld Microphone *Neith's Loom *Nellie Bly's Clock *Nelson Mandela's Bandages *Nelson Mandela's Rugby Jersey *Nereus' Walking Stick *NERF Recon Prototype *Nero's Lyre * *Nero's Stretching Rack *NES Zapper *NES Super Scope *Never-Ending Tissue Box *Never-Fitting Fedora (canon) *New Year's Eve Confetti Poppers *New Year's Noise Makers * *New York City Fireman Boots *New York City News Microphone *New York City WABC Record Playing Equipment *Niall Ó Glacáin's Plague Doctor Coat *Niccolo Machiavelli's Chains *Niccolo Paganini's Father's Birch Rod *Nicolae Ceausescu's Shoes *Nicholas Flamel's Cauldron *Nicholas of Cologne's Bell *Nicholas Owen’s Mallet and Chisel *Nick's Lemon Chrysoprase Girdle *Nicholas Alkemade's Flight Sergeant Badge *Nicolas Appert’s First Can *Nicolau Coelho's Original Chart of Brazil *Nicolaus Copernicus' Armillary Sphere *Nicolaus Copernicus' Planetary Models *Niels Finsen's Lighter *Night Fury Scale *Nikita Khrushchev's 1931 Ford Model A *Nikita Zotov’s Alphabet Book *Nikolai Fyodorovich Fyodorov's Memento Mori *Nikolai Nikolaevich Konstantinov's Cat Collar *Nikolai Yezhov's Final Photograph with Joseph Stalin *Nikolay Pirogov’s Plaster Cast *Nina Kulagina's Cage *Ninigi-no-Mikoto's Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi *Ninigi-no-Mikoto's Yata no Kagami (Mirror of Truth) *Nipsey Russell’s Buzzer *Nisqually Totem Pole (canon) *Noah Brannen's Desk Fan *Nobuo Fujita’s Seaplane *Non-Exploding Hand Grenade (canon) *Norbert Wiener's Tape Recorder *Nordic Rune Stone *Norge Porthole * *Norman Babcock's Hoodie *Norman Collins’ Tattoo Gun *Norman Collins' Saxophone *Norman Foster's Blueprints *Norman Rockwell’s Pipe *Norman Selfe's Pot Boiler *North Pole Sign *Norwegian Icebox *Nostradamus's Cherry Jam *NWA 7034 *NYPD Mug Shot Polariod O *Oaxaca Pinata (canon) *Oda Nobunaga's Tabi Sandals *Oddjob’s Bowler Hat *Odysseus’ Bag *Ogier The Dane's Shield *Ogier Ghiselin de Busbecq’s Compass *Ogmios' Curse Tablet *O. H. Kahn's Piggy Bank (canon) *O.J. Simpson's Ford Bronco *Ojibwe Dream Catcher *Okita Sōji’s Shinai *"The Old Man and the Sea" *Ole Evinrude’s Outboard Motor *Old Mose *Ole Kirk Christensen’s Wooden Blocks *Oliver Addams' Locket *Oliver Cromwell's Armor Breastplate *Oliver Cromwell's Chess Set *Oliver LeVasseur's Sword *Oliver Sack's Record Player * *Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr.’s Stereoscope *Oliver Winchester's Rifle *Olmec from "Legends of the Hidden Temple" *Olympus SP 320 Camera *Omphalos Stone *The One the Got Away (canon) *One World Futbol *Oofty Goofty’s Baseball Bat *Opchanacanough's Bow *Oprah Winfrey's Coffee Cups *Orca-Angering Spatula *Orient Express Railroad Tie *Original 8 Ball *Original Battleship *Original Blue Star Lick and Stick Tattoo *Original Bok Choy Boys *Original Bouncy Ball * *Original Box of Candy Canes *Original Bricks of the Kaaba *Original Can of Red Herrings (canon) *Original Can of Worms (canon) *Original Conch Shell *Original Copy of "A Christmas Carol" *Original Copy of "I, Libertine" *Original Copy of "Sexual Healing" *Original Copy of "The Jungle" *Original Cover of "The Book of Kells" *Original D&D Dice and Game Board *Original "Don't Tread on Me" Flag *Original Dolls of Mr. Punch and Judy *The Original Domesday Book *Original Dorchester Pot *Original Empire State Building Spire *Original Film Reel of "Dating the Enemy" *Original Gatling Gun *Original Ginsu Knife Set (canon) *Original Howdy Doody Marionette *Original Iron Pillar of Delhi *Original "Jaws" Poster *Original "Just Dance" Neon Gloves *Original "Knock-knock" Joke Door Knocker *The Original Machus Red Fox *Original Mistletoe (canon) *Original MP 42 *Original "Original" Ray's Pizza (canon) *Original Papyrus "Tale of the Doomed Prince" *Original Pendants of Life *Original Recording of 'Pelo Telefono' *Original Recording of 'Superstition' by Stevie Wonder *Original Resusci Anne *Original Rilakkuma Plush *Original 'Route 66' Sign *Original Rugby World Cup *[[The Original Scroll of On the Road by Jack Kerouac|Original Scroll of On the Road by Jack Kerouac]] *Original Seven League Boots *Original Silver Screen *Original Silver Snake T-Shirts *Original Slinky *The Original Stymphalian Birds *Original Swear Jar *Original Tape of "A Charlie Brown Christmas" *The Original Terracotta Army *Original TGC Edition of Exodia *Original Teflon Coated Pan *Original Thneed *Original Wind and Fire Wheels *Original Works of Toriyama Sekien *Orion P. Howe’s Drum *Ouroboros Wooden Ring *Orpheus' Lyre *Orson Welles' Microphone *Orville Wright's Aviator Goggles * *Orville Wright's Bicycle *Osama Bin Laden's Shell Casings *Osborne Reynolds' Attire *Oscar Hedstrom’s Gear Shift *Oscar Reutersvärd’s Möbius Strip *Osiris' Flail *Osman Ali Khan's Gold Scales *Osman Hamdi Bey’s Embalming Fluid *Othello's Pillow *Otis Barton's Bathysphere *Otto Frank's Star of David *Otto Lilienthal's Gloves *Otto Lilienthal's Hang Glider *Otto von Bismarck's Angel Figurines (canon) *Otto von Guericke’s Magdeburg Hemispheres *O-yoroi Armor *Owain Glyndŵr’s Cresset *Owain Glyndwr's Surcoat *Ozzy Osbourne's Amp (canon) P *Pablo Escobar's Speedboat *Pablo Fanque's Riding Boots *Pablo Picasso's Paint Brush *Pacal the Great's Sarcophagus *Pachycrocuta Jawbone * *Paddy Barrie’s Stove and Brushes *Padlock Charm *Padlock from Alcatraz *Paintbrush from a Radium Watch Factory *Palkia's Pearl *Plato's Tablets canon *Pamela L. Traver's Umbrella *Pancho Villa's Boots * *Pandora's Box * *Pan Twardowski's Mirror *Paracelsus' Medicine Bag *Paris' Bow *Parmenides of Elea's Tunic *Paschal Beverly Randolph's Crystal Ball *Patient 16 (Athens Asylum)'s Toy Car *Patsy Ann Campbell's Tanning Bed *Patty Hearst's M1 Carbine *Patrick Bohan’s Locker *Patrick Henry's Letter Opener *Patrick Sherrill's Letter Bag *Patrick Skene Catling's Divider *Patrick Suskind's Bottle of Perfume *Paul Bunyan Fiberglass Statue (canon) *Paul Bunyan's Axe (canon) *Paul Broca's Surgical Scissors *Paul Charles Dozsa's Chopsticks *Paul Ekman's Nesting Dolls *Paul-Émile Botta's Alabaster Bas-Reliefs *Paul Morphy's Chess Piece *Paul Reubens' Rouge *Paul Revere's Lantern (canon) *Paul Rusesabagina's Telephone *Paul Tibbet's Binoculars * *Paul Vasquez's Camera *Paul W. Fairman's Office Chair *Paving Stone from Tiananmen Square *Pax's Cornucopia *P-body Android Test Subject *'Peace for Our Time' from "Heil Honey I'm Home!" *Pearl Harbor Tool Box *Pearl Hart's Stolen Stagecoach *Pearl of Wisdom * *The Pearl of the World *Pedro Álvares Cabral's Naval Map *Pellegrino Ernetti's Chronovisor *Penetrating Cake Tester *Penguin's Hat and Umbrella (canon) *Penthesilea's Spear *Pepsi Bottle and Cap *Perceval Camper Carbon Fiber Knife *Percival's Grail Sword *Percy Bysshe Shelley's Note to his Wife *Percy Fawcett's Machete *Percy Spencer's Microwave Oven *Perdita's Fardel *Père Fouettard's Whip *Perk-a-Cola Machines *Perpetually Burning Torch *Perry Como's Gold Record (canon) *Persephone's Pomegranate Seeds *Persian Amulet *Persian Spear *Perun's Axe *Pete Conrad's Space Boots *Peter Carl Faberge's Caliper *Peter III of Russia's Toy Soldiers *Peter Abelard's Letter Stamp *Peter Francisco’s Cannon *Peter Henlein's Nuremberg Egg (canon) *Peter Laurie's Eyeglasses *Peter Pan's Tunic *Peter Piper's Jar of Pickled Peppers *Peter Shellem's Paper Weight *Peter Stumpp's Wolf Skin *Peter the Great's Cape *Peter the Hermit’s Pilgrim Badge *Peter Tripp’s Glass Booth *Peter Wright's Earpiece *Phalaris' Brazen Bull *Phan Đình Phùng's Mandarin Square *Phar Lap’s Blinders *Pharaoh Pen-abw's Twin Caskets *Phineas Gage's Tamping Iron *Phidias' Hammer and Chisel *Phil Connor's News Camera *Philibert Aspairt's Chartreuse-Glass Googles (canon) *Philipe Pinel's Quill Pen *PhillipPhilip K. Dick's I Ching *Philip K. Dick's Journal *Philip Reid’s Block and Tackle *Philip Van Doren Stern's Upholstery Brush * *Phillip James' Riata *Philosopher's Stone * *Philo Farnsworth's Alpha-Wave Form Sender (canon) *Phoebe Snetsinger's binoculars *Phoenician Idol *Phone Booth from the Mojave Desert *The Phoenix * *Phoenix Wright's Magatama *Pickens County Courthouse Window *Pickled Dragon *Piece of Halley's Comet (canon) *Piece of the Antikythera Mechanism *Pieces of Yolanda Saldivar's Gun *Pied Piper's Flute (canon) *Pier Gerlofs Donia's Compass *Pierre-Auguste Renoir's Easel (canon) *Pierre-Auguste Renoir's'' Two Girls Playing the Piano'' (canon) *Pierre Batcheff's Bicycle *Pierre Charles L'Enfant's Compass *Pierre Fauchard’s Needle Nose Pliers *Pierre le Grand's Gallons *Pierre Benjamin Montuex's Conductor Baton *Pierre-Simon Laplace's Telescope (canon) *Pike Carousel Horse *Pike River Mine Hardhat *Pilot Episode of 'America's Funniest Home Videos' *Piltdown Man Skull *Pimp Cane *Pink Floyd's Remaster of 'Another Brick in the Wall' *The Pink Panther *Pinkamena's Cupcake Tin *Pinto Colvig's Clown Shoes and Nose *Pipe from the Children’s Crusades *Pipe Organ from Diana's Funeral *[[Pistol from the USS Maine]] *Pius Device (canon) *Plaek Phibunsongkhram’s Niello Scarf Clip *Plane Sabotaging Oil Can *Plaque from the Kunta Kinte Memorial *Plastic Mannequin Arm *Plinko Board & Chips *Pliny the Elder's Scroll * *Pluto's Toga *Pocketknife from the Isabella Stewart Gardner Museum Art Theft *Podgórski Sisters' Cottage *Poe Toaster's Roses and Cognac *Poké Ball *Poker Alice's Playing Cards *Polde Bibič's Tree Leaves *Police Car from the MOVE Bombing *Pol Pot's Punji Sticks *'Polybius' Arcade Cabinet *Polybius' Scytale *Polycrates’ Ring *Pompeii Amphora * *Pompeii Pithos *Pompey the Great's Shield *Pony Express Mail Bag *Pontiac Firebird Trans Am 1976 *Pont-Saint-Esprit Bread Knife *Pop-Down Book *Pope Clement VI’s Papal Bulls *Pope Clement VII’s Zucchetto *Pope John Paul II's Assassination Bullet *Pope John Paul II's Papal Tiara *Pope Leo XIII's Rosary *Pope Urban II's Robe *Pope Urban II's Stole Vestment *Poppa Neutrino's Oar *Portal Gun *Portobello Pin-Cushion *Portrait of Katherine FitzGerald, Countess of Desmond *Portraits Used in The Original Production of Ruddigore *Porygon Statue *Poseidon's Conch *Post-It Notes from the Lennon Wall *Potatoes from the Great Irish Famine *Pots from the Hanging Gardens of Babylon *Prada Mannequins *Prehistoric Plant Pollen (canon) *Preston Brooks' Cane *Preserved Hardtack from the Civil War *Preserved Head of Medusa *Preserved Shark Fin *Primo Levi's Scarf * *Primordial Tar from Pitch Lake, Trinidad * *Prince Hussain's Flying Carpet (canon) *Princes in the Tower's Red Rose Petal *Prince's Keyboard *Princess Kaguya's Bamboo Chute *Private John Williams' Diver Helmet (Canon) *Prize Generating Cracker Jack Box *Procrustean Bed (canon) *Professor Layton's Hat *Prokop Diviš' Cross *Prop Bomb from the Batman Series *Propellers from the Spirit of St. Louis *Protective Safe Deposit Box *Prototype NERF Maverick *Prudence Laverlong's China Dolls (canon) *Pryderi's Golden Bowl *PS3 Wireless Controller *Psychic Penny *Psy's Tuxedo Jacket *P.T. Barnum's Spinning Top * *P.T. Barnum's Top Hat & Walking Stick *P. T. Selbit's Box and Saw *P. T. Selbit's Cheese Wheel *Ptolemy's Refracting Mirror Lens *Puckle Gun *Pulley Block form the Mary Celeste * *Pupa the Haunted Doll *Pwyll's Bag *Pykrete Destroyer *Pyotr Kapitsa’s Turbine *Pyotr Potemkin’s and Frederick the Third's Beds *Pyrrhus of Epirus' Helmet *Pytheas’ Tin Ingots *Pythia's Tripod Q *Q. R. Markham's Pen *QI Klaxon *Qin Shi Huang's Mallet * *Qin Shi Huang's Mian Liu *Qing Dynasty Vase (canon) *Queen Victoria's Wedding Cake * *Queen's Ring *Queen Tiye's Bones *Queen Tiy's Honey Jar *Qu Yuan's "Nine Songs" Scroll R *R. Budd Dwyer's Manila Envelope *R. H. Macy’s Clothes Hanger *R. L. Stine's Library Card *R.K. Wilson's Camera *RC Racing Car * *RCMP WW1 Bugle *RMS Olympic (canon) *RMS Titanic Coal Room Spun Handle *RWC 2011 Finals Ball *Ra's Crook and Flail *Ra's Solar Barge *Rachel Carson's Boots *Rachel Pratt's Shrapnel *Radioactive Box of Twinkies *Radio Tower from the Warsaw Pact invasion of Czechoslovakia *Raggedy Ann and Andy *Raijin's Drum *Rainbow Serpent Scale *Rainer Maria Rilke's Bust of Apollo *Rainilaiarivony's Lamba *Rake *Ralph Chaplin's Original Draft of "Solidarity Forever" *Ralph H. Baer's Original Simon *Ralph Kramden's Bowling Ball (canon) *Ralph Waldo Emerson's Trowel *Ramesses I's Headdress *Ramesses I's Medallions *Ramesses II’s Tankard *Randy Gardner's Coffee Mug *Randy Schueller's Ink Bottle *Raphael's Canvas *Raspberry Beret *Ration Tin from the Grande Armee *Raven Feather *Rawlings Leather Football Helmet *Ray Charles Sunglasses *Ray Frank Gricar's Dayton U Pin *Ray Harryhausen Model Collection *Ray Price’s Wheelie Bar *Raymond Chandler's Pipe *Raymond Kaskey's Portlandia *Raymond Loewy’s Bus Model *Raymond Loewy’s Pencil Sharpener *Reanimating Shrunken Head (canon) *Re-assembling Piggy Bank *Rebecca Towne Nurse's Noose *Reception Bell from the Hotel California *Record from Disco Demolition Night *Recording of the Max Headroom Broadcast Intrusion *Red Adair’s Hardhat *Red Clown Nose *Red Fire Ball * *[[Red Flag from the Potemkin]] *Red Forest Flute *Red Monogrammed Tie *Red Orb *Red Queen of Heart's Crown *Red Skelton’s Doughnut Box *Red Velvet Swing (canon) *Reflective Beach Umbrella *Reginald Fessenden's Radio *Remati Shackle * *Rembrandt Harmenszoon van Rijn's Picture Frame * *Ren Statuette *René Descartes' Drafting Quill *René Magritte's Pipe and Bowler Hat *Renee Shin-Yi Chen's Porcelain Baby Doll (canon) *Rezső Seress' Sheet Music for "Vége a Világnak" *Reusable Christmas Cracker *Reusable Neutron Bomb (canon) *Reusable Pigeon Bomb *Reviving Pacemaker *Rhett and Link's Clothes Rack *Rhiannon's Saddle *Rhodanthe Rose (canon) *Rhodes Marble Bowl * *Ricardo Setaro's Radio (canon) *Rice Growing Dōtaku Bells *Richard III's Crown *Richard Avery Hornsby‘s Blunderbuss *Richard Chase's Steak Knife *Richard E. Byrd's Smoking Pipe * *Richard F. Gordon Jr's Spacesuit Helmet *Richard Kuklinski's Freezer *Richard Lawrence's Pistols and Andrew Jackson's Cane *Richard the Lion-hearted's Armor (canon) *Richard Lucian Page's Pouch of Gunpowder *Richard Lucian Page's Sword Hilt *Richard Matheson's Barrett *Richard Nixon's Shoes * *Richard O'Brien's Stockings *Richard Owens' Bayonet *Richard Rowland Kirkland’s Canteen *Richard Trevithick's Iron Rails *Richard Wetherill's Cattle Brander *Richtofen's Wunderwaffen *Rick Grimes's Colt Python *Rin Tin Tin's Leash *Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus Band Instruments *Ring of Gyges *Rip Taylor's Confetti Cannon *Rip Van Winkle's Moonshine *Rita Hayworth's Nightgown *Riverton Maximum Security Prison Quartz Mine * *Roald Amundsen's Binoculars *Roald Amundsen's Steering Wheel *Roanoke Colony Mortar and Pestle *Roanoke Knife *Robert the Bruce's Tartan (canon) *Robert Bullock's Gavel *Robert Crisp's Cricket Bat *Robert the Doll *Robert E. Lee's Saddlebag *Robert Ettinger's Metre Ruler *Robert Falcon Scott's Goggles *Robert Frost's Globe *Robert Frost's Pitchfork *Robert Frost's Stone Wall *Robert Hanssen's Palm III PDA *Robert Hooke's Mirrors *Robert Hooke's Music Box *Robert Johnson's Guitar *Robert Joseph White's Pipe *Robert Langdon’s Mickey Mouse Wristwatch *Robert Liston's Green Coat *Robert Louis Stevenson's Bookends * *Robert Oppenheimer's Desk Lamp *Robert R. Montgomery's Flyswatter *Robert Ripley's Safari Hat *Robert Shields’ Typewriter *Robert de Shurland's Horse Skull *Robert Spring's Sleeve Button *Robert Stroud's Canary Cage *Robert Wadlow's Shoes *Robin Hood's Arrow *Robin Hood's Cap *Robin William's Bicycle *Robin William's Microphone *Rob Nen's Baseball Glove *Rob Roy MacGregor’s Bagpipes *Robot Matchbox * *Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots *Rock from the Cave of the Winds *Rod of Asclepius (canon) *Rod Serling's Cigarette Case *Rodney King's Tool Belt *Rodney Wood's Propane Heater *Roger Bacon's Magnifying Glass *Roger Bacon's Robe Belt *Roger Ebert's DVD Player *Roger Federer's Tennis Racket *Roger Nowell's Wig *Roger Patterson's Film Camera *Roll of Pennies *Roll of Rubber Electrical Tape *Rollie Free’s Showercap and Speedo *Roman Flagrum *Roman Scales *Romano Cattaneo's Alfa Romeo Spider (canon) *Romulus and Remus' Shepard Staff *Ronald Dale Harris' Quarter Wrap *Ronald Reagan's Jelly Beans (canon) *Ronald Reagan’s Swim Trunks *Room 22 Door *Room 1408's Door *Rosa Parks' Bus Seat *"The Rose" from Notre-Dame de Reims *Roseland Ballroom Marquee (canon) *Rosemary's Baby Carriage (canon) *Rosetta Stone (canon) *Rosie the Riveter's Rivet Gun *Ross Bagdasarian Sr.'s Witch Doctor Mask *Round Table of King Arthur * *Roy Chapman Andrews’ Dinosaur Egg *Roy Fransen's Diving Board (canon) *Roy L. Dennis's Yearbook *Roy Rodger's Lunchbox *Roy Sullivan's Hat *Rubble from the North Tower *Rube Goldberg's Styling Pencil *Rube Goldberg's 'Thing' *Rube Goldberg's Wire Collection (canon) *Rubik's Cube *Ruby Slippers (canon) *Rudolph's Nose * *Rudolf Koch's Font Design Papers *Rudolph Valentino's Cigarette (canon) *Rudyard Kipling's Rickshaw *Rufus Wilmot Griswold’s Gift Book *Ruins from the city of Atlantis *Rumpelstiltskin (canon) *Rumpelstiltskin's Spinning Wheel *Rush Limbaugh's Microphone *Rusik's Uniform *Russian Nesting Doll (canon) *Russian Sleep Experiment Gas Tanks *Ruth Belville's Pocket Watch *Ruth Graves Wakefield's Baking Sheet S *Saburo Miyakawa's Hachimaki (canon) *Sacagawea's Cradleboard *Sacagawea's Indian Peace Medal *Sacred Papyri of Seleucia (canon) *Sadhu Fingernails *Saint Cuthbert's Chapel Gargoyle (canon) *Saint George's Ring *Saint George's Lance and Shield *Saint James' Fuller's Club *Saint Jude's Carpenter's Rule *Saint Jerome's Lion Claw Thorn *Saint Lucia's Skull *Saint Matthew's Tax Lodger *Saint Matthias' Axe *Sailor Moon Transformation Pens *Saint Nicholas' Gift Bag *Saint Nicholas' Three Stockings *Saint Patrick's Bell *Saint Paul's Cross-Hilted Sword *Saint Paul's Letter *Saint Peter's 2 Keys *Saint Peter's Sword *Saint Philip's Basket *Saint Sebation's Arrow *Saint Simon's Saw *Saint Thomas' Carpentry Square *Saint Valentine's Amethyst Ring *Sakyo Komatsu's Typewriter Ink Ribbon *Saleh's Camel Bone *Salem Witch Trials Gavel *Salem Saberhagen Animatron *Sallah, the Soothsaying Sultan * *Sally Tompkins' Medical Kit *Salmaan Taseer's Glasses *Salt from Dallol, Ethiopia *Salvador Dali’s Cane *Salvador Dali's Moustache Wax *Salvador Dalí's Paintbrush *Salvation Army Bell *Salzburg Marionette Theater Marionette *Samantha Smith's Cap *Sam Hide's Half Crown *Sam Loyd's Black Queen *Sammy Davis Jr.'s Mezuzah *Sam Sheppard's Wrestling Boots *Sam Snead’s Golf Bag *Samson's Jawbone (canon) *Samuel Allison's Dark Tinted Goggles *Samuel Clemens' Riverboat Whistle *Samuel Colt's Gun Barrel *Samuel Franklin Cody’s Kite *Samuel J. Seymour’s Safety Pin *Samuel Loring Morison’s Magazine Rack *Samuel Madden's Letter Opener *Samuel Pepy's Monocle *Samuel Pepys' Wheel of Parmesan Cheese *Samuel Taylor Coleridge's Fishing Net * *Samuel Whittemore’s Musket *Samuel Ruben’s Batteries *Samus Aran's Armor *Sancho II of Portugal’s Ciborium *Sandbags from the Great Mississippi Flood of 1927 *The Sanderson Sisters' Black Flame Candle *Sands of Hiroshima *Sands of Iwo Jima (canon) *Sands of Normandy *Sandstone Bricks from the Pyramid of Giza *Santiago Ramón y Cajal's Microscope *Santorini Event Pumice Stone *Sapphires of Vali *Sarah A. Bowman’s Bread Tray *Sarah Bernhardt's Evening Gloves *Sarah Knauss' Personal Compact Mirror *Sarah Osbourne's Dress *Saraswati’s Veena *Sargon the Great's Mirrors * *Saturn V *Saxon Yule Log (canon) *Sburb Beta Disks *Scallop Shell of Zebedee *Scarab of Imhotep * *The Scarab Beetle Statue of Luxor *Schaefer Beer Tray *Scheherazede's Bracelet *Schrodinger's Cat *Schwinn Exercise Bike *Scope & Rifle from Elbe Day *Scorpion's Ropedart *Scot Halpin’s Tour Jacket *Scott Joplin's Cigarette Case * *Scott Joplin's Piano * *Scott O'Grady’s Ejection Seat *SCP-WH13 *Scroll of Qi *[[The Sea Cat]] *Searchlight from Alcatraz *Seat from Global Airlines Flight 33 *Seaweed Stone Ball *Second Chance Heroes Artifacts *Secondo Pia’s Flashbulb *Secretariat's Horseshoes *Sedna's Seashell *Seductive Spectacles *SEES's Evokers *Selene's Tiara *Self-Answering Rotary Phone *Self-Constructing Building Blocks *Self-Replicating Birthday Candles *Seneb's False Door *Seraphim of Sarov’s Icon and Lestovka *Serial Killer Hook *Sergeant Stubby's Coat *Sergei Prokofiev's Chess Board *[[Sergio Corbucci's Personal Script of Django]] *Sessue Hayakawa’s Pierce Arrow *Seth Kinman’s Elkhorn Chair *Seth MacFarlane's "Family Guy" Concept Art *Seti I's Obelisk *Severus of Athens' Cronus Ring *Sexist Pickle Jar *Shah Jahan’s Peacock Throne *Shah Jahan's Taj Mahal Spire *Shaista Khan’s Sash *Shards of the Cross of St. Andrew *Sharicite Pendants *Shaka Zulu's Nkoka *Shaka Zulu's Iklwa *Shamu's Tank *Shang Rang's Army Shield *Shaolin Temple Robes *Sharbat Gula's Shawl *Shard from the Lens of the Lighthouse of Alexandria * *Sharkeisha's Winter Hat *Sharpie Permanent Marker *[[Sheet Music of Faerie's Aire and Death Waltz|Sheet Music of Faerie's Aire and Death Waltz]] *Sheldon Silverstein's Shaving Razor *Shell Fragment from the V-1 Doodlebug *Shem Drowne's Grasshopper *Shennong’s Plow *Sherman Adams’ Fur Coat *Sher Shah Suri's Helmet *Sheut Statuette *Shield from the Battle of Thermopylae *Shig Murao's Copy of "Howl" *Shigechiyo Izumi's Kimono *Shig Murao's Copy of "Howl" *Shigeru Miyamoto's Keyboard *Shiro Ishii's Medal * *Shirt of Nessus *Shivaji’s Bagh Naka *Shizou Kakutani's Geometry Set (canon) *Shoes from the Tank Man *Shoichi Yokoi's Uniform *Shō Shin's Tonfa *Shotaro Ishinomori's Pen and Sketch Pad *Shower Head from "Psycho" (canon) *Shylock's Coin Purse *Siberian Jukebox *Siberian Mammoth Tusk *Sigismund I the Old’s Tankard *Sigmund Freud's Cigar (canon) *Sigmund Freud's Glasses *Sigmund Freud's Lighter *Sigmund Freud's Mantle Clock * *Sigmund Freud's Marble Tablet *Sigyn’s Bowl *Silap Inua Totem *Silene stenophylla *Silencing Librarian Glasses *Silk Sash of Mulan *Silver Bracelet * *Silver Bullet *Silver Cross Tavern Barrels *Silver Necklace from the Atacama Desert Mines * *Silverpilen *Silver Transmuting Goblet *Silver Wing *Siméon Bourgeois' Torpedo Shells *Simo Häyhä's Rifle *Simon Tookoome's Bullwhip *Simonides of Ceos' Tally Stick *Simon Stevin's Windmill *Sinclair Lewis' Desk *"Singin' in the Rain" Umbrellas *The Singing Bone *Sinon's Helmet *Sir Gawain's Jousting Helmet (canon) *Sir Mix-A-Lot's Bling Ring *Siren Rock Pendent *Sister Parish's Rose Brooch *Sitting Bull's Riding Blanket * *Skanderberg's Helmet *Skeleton Key *Ski Gloves *Skis from the Winter of Terror *Slava Raškaj’s Alabaster Owl Carving *The Slayer's Scythe *Sledge Hammer from the Ohio State Prison Fire *Slender Suit *Slue-Foot Sue's Bustle *Smenkhkare's Coffin *Smiling Dog Photograph *Smokey Yunick's Cowboy Hat *Smoking Railroad Spikes * *"Snakeman's" Basket *Sneezing Panda Video Camera *Snow White's Apple *Snow White's Mirror *Sobriety Coin *Soccer Ball from the Death Match *Sock Sowachowski's Hat *Socrates' Cup (canon) *Socrates' Toga *Sodom and Gomorrah Salt Mask * *Sogdianus' Scimitar *Solac Electric Toaster *Soldier of Fortune's Cloth Cap *Solomon W. Golomb's Polyominoes *Sonman Mine Pickaxe *Sonny and Cher's Old West Costumes *Sopdet's Star *Sophie Blanchard's Costume *Sophie Lyons's White Gloves *Soul Dew *Souvenir Ashtray (canon) *''SpaceShipOne '' *The Spaghetti Tree *Spanish Flag from the Battle of Rocroi *Spanish Inquisition Costumes *Spartan Armor * *Spartacus' Armor *Sparticus' Retiarius * *Special Order 191 Cigars *Speed-Reading Lamp (canon) *Sphinx's Gear *Spiked Torture Mask (canon) *Spindle from the Duke of Exeter's Daughter Torture Rack (canon) *Spine of the Saracen * *Splattering Heinz Ketchup Bottle *Spoon from Al Capone's Soup Kitchen *Spirit Tablets from the Boxer Rebellion *Spitball-Producing Straw *Spriggan Wings *Spring-Heeled Jack's Boots *Srinivasa Ramanujan's Stick *SS Indiana's Hand Bell *SS Violet, Griffon *Stack of 12 Cans of Campbell’s Soup (canon) *Stadium Seats from the 1896 Olympics *Stage Door from CBGB's (canon) *"Stagecoach" Mary Fields S&W .38 "Lemon Squeezer" *Stagelight from the UFO Club *Stairway B Railing *Stamata Revithi's Document *Stan Rogers's Wedding Ring *Stanislaw Ulam's Calculator *Stanley Kramer's Film Reel *Stanley Thornton Jr.'s Baby Bottle *Star Jelly *Starkad's Norse Pendent *S.T.A.R.S. Samurai Edge Pistol *State vs Bonner Cap Gun *Statues of Castor and Pollux (canon) *Statue of Euryale *Statue of St. Bartholomew *Statues from the Mausoleum of Halicarnassus *Statues of Zeus and Hera *Statuettes of Aphrodte and Eros *Steam Locomotive from the Burma Railway *Steel Girders From Warehouse 12 *Stefania Follini’s Guitar *Stephen Wiltshire's Pen *Steve Bolander's '58 Chevy Impala *Steve Brodie's Dummy *Steve Clemente's Knife Box *Steve Irwin’s Stingray Barb *Steve Jobs' Hard-Drive *Steve Kordek's Pinball Machine *Steve McQueen's 650cc Triumph TR6 Trophy Motorcycle (canon) *Steven Hawking's Wheelchair *Steven Spielberg's Clapper Board *Sticky String * *Stingy Jack's Turnip Lantern *The St. Lawrence Memorial Medallion *St. Stephen's Church Weather Vane *Stolen Arm of Shiva *Stone from Stonehenge (canon) *Stone from the "Wailing Wall" *Stones from The Dancing Plague of 1518 *Stones from the Flims Rockslide *Stone of Destiny *Stone of Truth *Stonewall Jackson's Piece of Shrapnel *Storage Door Knob *Stormtrooper E-11 Blaster Rifle *Straightjacket from St. Mary of Bethlehem Asylum *The Straw that Broke the Camel's Back (canon) *Studio 54 Disco Ball * *Stuffed Speckled Chachalaca *St. Valentine's Day Massacre M1 Thompson *Subtle Knife *Sucellus' Mallet *Sugar Ray Robinson's Pillow *Sugar Skull *Sulla's Grass Crown *Summer Camp Inflatable Mattress *Sunbeam Mix Master *Sunrise High Sierra Camp Hat *Sun Tzu's Dao Sword *Sun Tzu's "The Art of War" *Superman's Suit *Supermarket Sweep Shopping Carts *Susan Hayward's Silk Dress *Susan Nolen-Hoeksema’s Glasses *Susanoo's Totsuka-no-Tsurugi (Sword of Strength) *Su Song's Armillary Sphere *Suzanne Oldsworth's Silver Thimble (canon) *Svante Arrhenius’ Gloves *Svetlana Pankratova's Shoes *Sweeny Todd's Barber Shop Razor *Swiss Miss-Hap Mug (canon) *The Sword in the Stone *Sword of Damocles * Sydney Newman's Rotary Phone *Sylvanus Morley's Pith Helmet *Sylvester Graham's Original Graham Crackers *Sylvia Browne's Pearl Earrings *Sylvia Plath's Typewriter * T *TableTop Fiasco Dice *Tacky Taste Inducing Plastic Flamingo *Tactical Soccer Ball (canon) *Taharqa's Figures *Tails Doll *Tai Situ Changchub Gyaltsen‘s Hand Prayer Wheel *Takeda Shingen’s War Fan *Tallulah Bankhead's Bentley *Taman Shud Note *Tamaya Fireworks from the 1843 Sumidagawa Festival *Tanaka Tadayoshi's Iron Snake *Tanagram Set of Captain Donnaldson *Tanaka Hisashige’s Karakuri Puppets *Tantalus' Manacles *Tanto Blade Set (canon) *Taoist Monk Gunpowder *Taranis' Wheel *Tarnhelm *Tarrare's Wooden Box *Tay Zonday's Microphone *Taylor Swift's Banjo *T. B. Beet's Bullet *Tea Box from the Boston Tea Party *Teamaster's Teapot *Teapot Containing an Actual Tempest *Techno Viking's Watter Bottle *Ted Bundy's Bracelet *Ted Kaczynski's Typewriter *Ted Longshaw's AA Batteries *Ted Serios' Polaroid Camera *Ted Williams' Cardboard Sign *T.E. Lawrence's Motorcycle *T.E. Lawrence's Thawb Robe *Telegraph from Oman * *Teleporting Pencil Sharpener (canon) *Teleporting Rabbit Tail *Teles’ Lyre *Temperature Sensitive Silver Sugar Tongs *Teresa of Avila's Bottle of Holy Water *Teresa of Avila's Cross Necklace *Teressa Bellissimo's Platter *Terri-Jean Bedford's Leather Bondage Straps *Terry Fox's Marathon T-shirt *Terry Pratchett's Trunk *Terror Mask *TF2 Artifacts *Thaddeus Cahill's Teleharmonium Keyboard (canon) *Thai Ngoc's Pillow *Thales of Miletus' Amber *The Cottingley Fairies *Theodore H. Maiman's Safety Visor *Theodore Roosevelt's Bullet *Theodore Roosevelt's Hunting Rifle *Themistocles' Ostracon *Theodore Roosevelt's Glasses *Theodore Roosevelt's Teddy Bear (canon) *Theodor Seuss Geisel's Typewriter Keys *Theodor Seuss Geisel's Grinch Santa Hat *Theodor Seuss Geisel's Reindeer Antlers *Theodosius I's Second Obelisk *Thelonious Monk's Hatstand *Theophilus of Adana's Contract *Theophilus of Adana's Contract Seal *Theodosius of Bathynia's Sundial (canon) *Theophilus Carter's Alarm Clock *Thespis' Robes *Thetis' Necklace *"The Thing" Transmitter *The Tomb of the Unknown Soldier *Thich Quang Duc's Candle *Thomas Allbutt's Thermometer *Thomas Anstey Guthrie's Stone *Thomas Blood’s Mallet *Thomas Busby's Stoop Chair *Thomas Cole's "The Course of An Empire" *Thomas Crapper's Handbell *Thomas Edison's Bioelectric Stagecoach * (Canon) *Thomas Edison's Wax Cylinder (canon) *Thomas Hitchcock, Sr.'s Crop *Thomas Jeckyll's Tool Rests *Thomas Jefferson's Quill *Thomas Jefferson's Wheel Cipher *Thomas Jefferson's Wig *Thomas Jeffries' Boomerang* *Thomas J. Maloney's Gavel *Thomas Kyd's Quill *Thomas Midgley, Jr.’s Gas Pump *Thomas More's Pendant *Thomas Nast's Art Kit *Thomas Nast's Wood Engraving, Caught *Thomas Seddon's Palette *Thomas Stevens’ Penny-Farthing *Thomas Tate Tobin’s Sack *Thomas Townsend Brown's Gravaton *Thomas Wedgewood's Champagne Glass * *Thor's Belt *Thor's Gauntlets *Thor's Hammer (canon) *Thought Recording Phonograph *The Three Golden Devil Hairs *The Three Stooges' Tuxedos *Three Witches' Cauldrons from Macbeth *Threshold of Limentinus * *Thunderstone Axe *Thuringia Healing Blade *Tiberius' Goblet *Tibetian Chimes *Tide Jewels *Tigers Eye Crystal *Tiglath-Pileser III’s Chariot *Tiles from the Orleans Parish Women's Prison *Tilly Smith’s Towel *The Tinkers' Black Armbands *Tim Berners-Lee NeXT Computer *Tim Horton's Coffee Cup Tray *Time-Slowing Toaster *Times Square News Ticker (canon) *Timon of Athens's Toga *Timo Pitkämö's Sparkler *Timothy Dexter’s Coal *Timothy Leary's Reading Glasses * *Timothy McVeigh's T-Shirt *Tin Pan from the Klondike Gold Rush *Tin Pan from Tin Pan Alley (canon) *Tin Toy Cars *Tipu's Tiger *Tirumalai Krishnamacharya Japa Mala *Tithonus' Lyre *Tito Puente's Original Studio Master of "Oye Como Va" * (Canon) *Titus Andronicus's Gladius *Titus Salt's Ottoman *Titus' Quadriga *Tobias Bamberg’s Ball *Todd McFarlane's Pen *Tod Sloan's Boots *Toga from 'Animal House' *Toilet Paper Roll *Tomahawk Reflex Hammer * *Tomas de Torquemada's Chain * *Tomas de Torquemada's Torch (canon) *Tomb of Genghis Khan *Tom Emanski’s Video Tapes *Tom Higgins' Pie Tin *Tom Ketchum's Hat *Tom Selleck's Mustache Comb *Tommy Cooper's Fez *Tommy Johnson's Guitar *Tommy Wiseau's Spoon *Tony Montana's M16A2 *Topsy the Elephant's Chain *Torch of Thanatos (canon) *Torii from Nagasaki *Toxic Red Rose (canon) *Toy Box from "Children of The Corn" *Toy Kitchen *Trading Cards of the 2008 Detroit Lions Team *Trail of Tears Quilt *Trail of Tears Turquoise Ring *Training Flight 22 (canon) *Train Throttle from the Great Hinckley Fire *Transversal Hotel Key *"Transylvanian's" Glam Rock Costumes from Rocky Horror Picture Show *Trayvon Martin's Hoodie *Tree from the Rockefeller Center *Tree of Idun *Trent Kimball’s Windshield *Trevilian of Lyonesse's Horse Saddle *Trim Tab of The Voodoo Chile *Triple 777 Train *Tripping Shoelace *Trismegistos' Emerald Tablets *The Trojan Horse (canon) *The Troll Glass *Tropical Paradise 'Almond Joy' *Trowel from the Great Wall *Trunk from Bramshill House *T.S. Eliot's Food Bowl *Tsunokuma Sekiso's Gunbai *Tsutomu Yamaguchi's Stamp *Tupac Shakur's Gold Necklace *Turgut Reis' Mirror Armor *Turret from the Great Wall of China *Turtle Doves Christmas Ornament *Tutankhamen's Ankh *Twelfth Night Yellow Stockings and Cross Garters *Twelve Days of Christmas Pear Tree *Twin Chairs from "Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?" *Twister *Tycho Brahe's Prosthetic Noses (canon) *Tyler Gressle's Yu-Gi-Oh Card *Tyndale's Infinite Lathe (canon) *The Types & Printing Press from the Type Riot of Toronto *Typhon's Scale *Tyreese's Hammer *Tyr's Right Hand U *U.S. Air Force Space Probe No. 1 *U.S.M.C Lighter (canon) *USS Constitution *USS Constitution Walking Stick *USS Eldridge (DE-173) Ship's Barometer * *USS Enterprise WWII Aircraft Carrier *Uke Mochi's Suzu *Úlfhéðnar Armor *Ulrich Rülein von Calw‘s Leather Mining Apron *Ulysses S. Grant's Flask * *Umakant Sharma’s Cap *Umar ibn Al-Khatt's Sword *Umbrella Man's Umbrella *Union and Confederate Soldier Hats *[[Union Pacific Big Boy]] *Unlimited Soda Fountain Machine *Unsinkable Sam's Paw *"Untitled" (Portrait of Ross in L.A.) *Upton Sinclair's Meat Grinder *"Urchin" Model Paperweight *Uri Geller's Spoon *Useless Handheld Sharpener V *Väinämöinen's Boat *Val Johnson's Police Car *Val Valentino’s Mask *Valentine's Day Massacre Brick Chipping *Valentin Bondarenko's Cotton Balls *Valerie Solanas' Copy of'' Scum Manifesto'' *Valorous Coolidge's Whiskey Shotglass *Vannoccio Biringuccio's Soldo *Vasco da Gama's Compass Needle *Vasily Vereshchagin's Palette *Vasily Zaytsev's Sniper Scope *Vātsyāyana's Scrolls *Vātsyāyana's Statue of Buddha *Vedran Smailovic's Cello *Velma Bronn Johnston’s Reins *Velvalee Dickinson's Doll *Velveteen Rabbit *Venetian Gondola (canon) *Venus de Milo's Arms (canon) *Venus' Shell *Venus Flytrap Vending Machine *Vera Rubin's Protractor *Vesna Vulović's Flight Attendant Jacket *Vespasian's Bisellium *Vesta's Threshold *Vial of Radithor *Victor Gruen’s Shopping Mall Model *Victoria Page's Red Shoes * *Victorian Advent Calendar *Victorian Smelling Salts *Victorian Swallow Mizpah Brooch *Victor Lustig's Money Box *Vietnam War Boot-Camp Toothbrush *Vietnamese Starfruit Tree *Viktor Oliva's "Absinthe Drinker" *Villejuif Leaflet *Vincent Gigante’s Bathrobe *Vincent Price's Cane *Vincent Van Gogh's Ear (canon) *Vincent Van Gogh's Paintbrush *Vincent Van Gogh's "Still Life With Absinthe" *[http://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/Vincent_Van_Gogh%27s_Stormy_Night Vincent Van Gogh's Stormy Night] * *Vincent Van Gogh's Vase with 12 Sunflowers *Vintage Coca-Cola Promotional Mirror Tray *Violet Jessop's Earrings *Vipeholm Experiments Candy Jar *Viracocha's Staff *Virgil's Staff *Virginia Apgar’s Stethoscope *Virginia Eliza Clemm Poe’s Comforter *Virginia Johnson's Clipboard and Pen *Virginia Woolf's Door *Vishnu's Shankha *Vitalis of Milan's Chains *Vitellius's Plate *Vitruvius' Ballista *Vivien Leigh's Girdle from Gone with the Wind *Vladimir Filatov's Eye-Examination Light *Vladimir Gavreau's Fan Blade *Vladimir Nabokov's Notecards *Vladimir Shukhov's Hyperboloid Structure *Vladislav Volkov’s Spacesuit *Vladimir K. Zworykin's Cathode Ray Tube *Vlad III's Hat *Vlad the Impaler's Spear *Vlad the Impaler’s Sword *Vogue Theater Projector Lens *Voice Changing Amber Cigar Holder *Volta Press (canon) *Voltaire's Cello *Voltaire's Coffee-Pot *Von Dutch’s Pin Striping Brush *Voodoo Doll from the Haitian Revolution *The Voynich Manuscript *Vulcan's Hammer *Vyasa's Jade Elephant * W *W.B. Yeats's Glasses *W.C. Field's Juggling Balls * *W. D. M. Bell's Mauser C96 *W. G. Grottendieck's Stones *W. Heath Robinson’s Boiler *Waldemar Haffkine's Vaccine *Wallace Hartley's Violin *Wall Mounted Bottle Opener *Wally Schirra’s Insignia Patches *Walt Disney's Paintbrush * *Walter Chrysler's Building Spire *Walter Frederick Morrison's Cake Pan *Walter Freeman's Orbitoclast *Walter Halloran’s Crucifix *Walter Potter's Taxidermy Knife *Walter Potter's Taxidermy Wire *Walter Raleigh's Smoking Pipe (canon) *Walt Whitman's Chalkboard and Chalk *Walter Winchell's Tie Clip and Cufflinks * *Wangari Maathai's Seeds *Wanksy's Spray Paint Cans *Warehouse 13.1 Diorama * *Washington Irving's Saddle *Washington Roebling's Caisson *Water Bucket *Water from the River of Styx *Watergate Scandal Lock Picks *Watson Monitor *Wat Tyler's Lance *Wat Tyler’s Money Sack *Waverly Brown's Police Badge *Wax Crocodile *Way Bandy's Tie Clip *Webb C. Ball’s Railroad Chronometer *Wei Jingsheng’s Ballpoint Pen *Wendigo Mask *Wenham Wykeman-Musgrave's Plank *Werner Thomas' Accordion *Wes Craven's Freddy Krueger Glove *The Western Jin's Hunping Jar *Where'd-It-Go Garden Gnome *Where's Waldo Misprint *Whip from St. Mary of Bethlehem Asylum *Whistler's Mother's Rocking Chair (canon) *White Fan *The White Kiswah *"Whose Line is it Anyway's" Scenes from a Hat's American Hat *Wicked Bible *Wild Bill Hickok's Playing Cards *Wilem Jansz's Boomerang (canon) *Wilhelm Reich's Cloudbuster (canon) *Wilhelm Rontgen's Monocle *Wilhelm Wundt’s Laboratory *Will Eisner's Unfinished Comic Book *Will Wright's Emerald *William Abner Eddy's Kite *William Allen White's Notepad *William Batty's Ringleader Bullhorn *William Beadle's Carving Knife *William Beaumont, 2nd Viscount Beaumont's Battle Armor (canon) *William Beebe's Umbrella *William Bleckwenn's Stethoscope (canon) *William Byke's Top Hat *William Chaloner's Groat *William Chaloner's Lottery Ticket *William Charles Pitcher's Costume Trunk *William Coffin Coleman's Cooler *William the Conqueror's Scabbard *Sir William Cornwallis Harris' Epaulettes *William Dampier's Eyeglass *William Edward Parry's Inuksuk * *William Etty's Canvas *William Frank Carver's Glass Ball *William Garrow’s Wig and Bands *William Gilbet's Lodestone Amber (canon) *William Golding's Pen *William Hanna and Joseph Barberas' Pens *William Harvey’s Lens *William Henry Harrison's Podium *William Hornaday's Zookeeper Cap * *William Irving's 'Bowling Pins' *William J. Simmons’ Klan Cloak *William James Sidis' Bookcase *William Jennings Bryan's Gold Certificate *William Kempe's Pipe and Tabor *William Kent's Twelve Guineas *William Kidd's Chest *William Kogut's Playing Cards *William L. Allen's Leather Helmet *William Makepeace Thackeray's Gravy Boat *William Masters' Stethescope *William Mulholland's Clipboard *William Murdoch's Boiler *William Newton McComb's Infantry Sword *William Oughtred's Slide Ruler *William Penn's Hat *William Randolph Hearst’s Bulletin Board *William Robinson's Chest *William S. Graves' Lighter *William Schwenck Gilbert's & Arthur Seymour Sullivan's Top Hats *William Seabrook's Cookpot *William Shakespeare's Chair from the Globe Theatre (canon) *William Shakespeare's Lost Folio * *William Shakespeare's Neck Ruff *William Sianis' Goat Horns *William the Silent's Helmet *William Sommer's Marionette *William Still’s Notes *William Stoughton's Gavel *William Sydney Porter's Watch Chain and Comb *William Tell's Crossbow (canon) *William Tell's Rabbit Foot (canon) *William Thomas Stead's Pocketbook *William Thompson's Preserved Scalp *William Wallace's Claymore *William Whewell's Lab Coat *William Wordsworth's Necktie *William Wymark Jacobs’ Monkey Paw *Willy Wonka's Golden Tickets *Wilt Chamberlain's Basketball *Wilt Chamberlain's Shoes *Wilton Ivie's Notebook *Winchester Mystery House *Wind Forming Leaf Blower/Vacuum *Windscale Fire Milk Bottle *Wine Barrel used for George Plantagenet, 1st Duke of Clarence *Wine Transforming Decanter *Winfield Scott's Coat Buttons *Wings of Daedalus * *[[Wings Oscar Award]] *Winslow Homer's Boat Cleat *Winston Churchill’s Flask *Winthrop Kellogg's Plexiglass Pool *Winter Koi Painting *Wire Spool from the Dingo Fence *Witch Hat *Witold Pilecki's Auschwitz Jail Clothes *Wrigley's Juicy Fruit Gum *The Wright Brother's Wright Flyer *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's Conductor Baton *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's Flute *The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *Wooden Barn Beam *Wooden Doll from Croton *Wooden Dragon Priest Mask *Wooden Fence from Dealey Plaza *Wooden Grail from Jerusalem *Woodrow Wilson's 'Peace in America' Badges *Woodstock Speakers *Woodstock Tie Dye Shirts *WWII Tessen Fan * *WWII Viewmaster *Wyatt Earp's Lariat (canon) *Wyatt Earp's Sheriff Badge (canon) *Wyrd Water X *Xenon Disco Dance Floor *Xerxes' Pontoon Bridge Plank *Xi Kang's Sand *Xiahou Dun's Eye Patch and Glass Eye *Xiong Yiliao's Juggling Balls *X-ray Specs Y *Yapese Rai *Yatagarasu's Feather (canon) *Yehudi Menuhin's Violin *Yi Peng Sky Lantern *Yi Sam-Pyeong's Clay Vase (canon) *Yogi Subbayah Pullavar's Stick *Yogiraj Bengali's Cobra Basket (canon) *Yorick's Skull *Yuri Gagarin's Lieutenant Pin *Yuri Gagarin's Spacesuit *Yuri Gagrin's Hockey Puck *Yves le Prieur’s Diving Mask Z *Zamboni * Zanzibari Cannon *Zathura *Zayd ibn Thabit's Texts *Zelda Kaplan's Nightclub Outfit *Zeno of Elea's Arrow *Zeppelin (canon) *Zeus' Laurel *Zeus' Lighting Bolt *Zhang Bao's Yellow Headband *Zhang Heng's Seisometer (canon) *Zhang Jue's Yellow Headband *Zhang Liang's Yellow Headband *Zhong Kui's Hat *Zishe Breitbart’s Chain *Ziryab's Oud *The Zodiac Killer's Cryptogram *The Zodiac Killer's Hood * Zodiac Life Boat from the Sinking of the Trashman *Zororoaster's Bones Category:Artifact